Why Do You Tempt Me So Much?
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: Harumi, a vampire with the taste for blood filled with lust, is engage to Ren Maaka. Even though she has to deal with the Maaka family's problem, she can't let go of her family and her first love. RenxOC, sorry if summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

There was a girl walking around the city. She looks to be twenty-one, has long light purple hair that went slightly past her waist and blue-purple colored eyes. She wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves that brush off her shoulders, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She wears long thigh-high black stockings with black shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg.  
>Apparently, she's looking for her meal. You see, she's a vampire and her blood preference is lust. Pretty soon, she found a guy checking her out. He was practically drooling when he saw her. He was around his thirties. 'How disgusting. But his blood might be good…I can see so much lust in his eyes.' The girl thought with a smirk.<p>

She winked at the guy and used her finger, showing him to follow her. She started to walk into an alley. She looked back and saw him following her with some nasty pleasurable smirk on his face. 'Eww.' She stopped walking when she walked into a dead end.

"Hey baby. Why don't we go to my place where we can have some more fun?" The guy said while looking up and down on her body.

'Oh god…' She turned around and smiled at him. "Sorry, love. But this place is more comfortable for me." She said.

"Whatever you say, baby."

He started to walk towards her with a disgusting smile on his face but before he could do anything to her, she hugged him. Her eyes turned blood shot red, her fangs grew out; she bit him and drank his blood.

Once she was satisfied, she stopped, let the guy go and he fell forwards. She used her sleeve to wipe the blood away. "Eh. That was okay. I tasted better." She said to herself before she put her hand face forward towards where the guy is and he began to glow into a yellow light. The light faded, meaning that the guy's memories of her are now erased. She walked out of the alley.

Once she steps out, her cell phone rang. She took out her cell phone and the caller id says that it was Anju.

She answered the phone. "Hey Anju. Is this about Karin?"

"That's right." Anju said.

"I'll go pick her up to check what's her blood taste."

"I'm counting on you, Big Sister Harumi."

"Alright. See you back home." Harumi hung up before walking away.

* * *

><p>A while ago, she got a text from Anju saying that Karin's blood increases from a boy who goes to her school. Pretty soon, she sees Karin, a boy with a mean look, and…Ren with some girl.<p>

'Damn it, Anju. Why didn't you say Ren was going to come too?!' Harumi thought with an angry face.

Even though, she is living with the Maaka family and gets along great with Anju, Karin, and their parents, she doesn't get along well with Ren. Even though he's the most perverted guy she ever met, she has no choice but to marry him to keep the purebred vampire blood running. Both Harumi's and Ren's parents secretly arranged a marriage with her and Ren and weren't going to tell them until they were older. Harumi decided to hide in the shadows and watch.

"Putting that aside, are leaving already? It's so lonely." The girl said while blushing.

"I feel lonely, too. I'll come flying back to you in no time. We're like two opposing magnetic forces. Nothing can keep us apart." Ren said.

"Oh, Ren…"

'Oh please…' Harumi thought with a -_- expression on her face.

Then Ren and the girl starting kissing. Harumi blushed and looked away. Both Karin and the boy both turned their backs away.

"How lucky we are to meet your older brother. I'll be going then." The boy said before he took off running.

"U-Usui?! Wait a second!" Karin called but he didn't listen.

Harumi look back at the scene and the girl was walking away.

"That's him, huh?" Ren wondered.

"Geez! Stupid brother! I'm already mixed up with some weird misunderstanding…and then you make this incredible entrance!" Karin shouted.

Harumi walking out of the shadows. "That's right. What kind of an older brother kisses in front of his little sister? Some older sibling you are." Harumi insulted.

"Big Sister Harumi!" Karin was surprised to see her too.

"Hey, Karin." Harumi waved.

Ren turned around and glared at her. Harumi glared at him back.

"Harumi."

"Ren."

The two of them were like that for a few more seconds before Ren looked back at Karin. He got behind her and gave her a nuggie(sp?).  
>"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Karin cried out.<p>

"What's with that attitude after I came all the way to pick you up?" Ren said. He stops and Karin held her head in pain.

"Eh? Came all the way?"

"We're here to find out what your taste in blood is." Harumi explained.

"Taste in blood…?"

"_We_? What you mean by _we_?" Ren asked as he glared at Harumi.

Harumi narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Deal with it. Anju called me to help out Karin too."

Ren sighed in frustration.

* * *

><p>Harumi, Karin, and Ren went to a café and sat at a table. Ren sat next to Harumi, thought she didn't know why, and Karin sat across from them.<p>

"You think I'm just some perverted monster, who'll go after any female, don't you?" Ren said.

"You're not?" Harumi and Karin wondered with their eyebrow risen up.

It was quite for a few seconds before Ren answered. "I suppose it's half-accurate." Ren answered.

"No problem then." Karin said before she took a sip of her drink.

Ren began to explain, "However, there's still the other half which concerns my taste in blood."

"Taste in blood?"

"Mother prefers the blood of liars while Pops likes the blood of proud people. Each has their own taste. In my case, it's stress."

"Oh, really…"

He took out a picture and showed it to Karin. "Here. It's an old picture of that girl you just met, Chiyuri."

Karin took the picture ad looked at it. Karin was shocked at what she just saw. "Looks like someone else."

Ren started to explain his blood of taste with Chiyuri as an example. Harumi started to tune him out, place her right elbow on the table, and rested her head on her hand while looking out the window.

"Which means that when you suck someone's blood, you also suck their stress?" Karin asked.

"Something like that."

"Hey, Big Sister Harumi."

Harumi looked at Karin and let her arm down. "What is it?" She asked with a smile.

"What's your blood taste?"

"Lust."

"Lust?"

"Yeah. Anyone who has an uncontrollable desire for something. For example, if I were to drink Ren's blood, his desire for getting some action from women would disappear." Ren glared at her, but she ignored him.

"So sucking blood is actually like a good deed? I thought it was just to satisfy hunger." Karin said.

Both Harumi and Ren looked out the window and Karin did the same when they looked out.

"We vampires become attracted to those with blood that's our taste. It happens by instinct." Harumi said.

Ren looked back at Karin and leaned forward. "I didn't expect that a mutant like you whose blood increases would still have that instinct."

"Which means that…" Karin mumbled.

"Looks like he's got a strong case…of whatever type of blood your taste is…"

"U-Usui is my…type?" Ren gave her a nuggie again.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Karin cried out.

"Stop spouting nonsense and go find out what type of blood attracts you!"

* * *

><p>After Ren stopped giving his sister a nuggie, the three of them walked out and started walking. "If you don't figure that out, you won't be able to cope with that brat." Ren stated.<p>

"That's easy for you to say…" Karin said before she noticed a woman looking very unhappy. Karin felt some throbbing in her chest. She started to pant a lot.

"Is it that woman?" Harumi asked. Karin nodded.

"Something about her doesn't look right."

The train came by and the woman lean in like she was about to kill herself. Harumi's eyes widen before Karin stopped her.

"Y-You shouldn't kill yourself!" Karin exclaimed at the woman.

"Me? Oh, my. Did it look like I was going to? I didn't intend to…I was…I was…" Before the woman could finish her sentence, she burst into tears.

Karin started to panic as Harumi and Ren walked over. "What's wrong?!"

"What did you make her cry for?" Ren asked.

* * *

><p>The three of them took the woman back to the café that they were in earlier and got her a cup of coffee. Harumi sat near the window with Karin sitting next to her while Ren and the woman sat on the other side.<p>

"I-I'm terribly sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts." The woman apologized while blushing in embarrassment.

Ren smiled at her and said, "Not at all. Don't worry about it. More importantly, if you're troubled…why don't you tell us about it?"

Both Harumi and Karin got a sweat drop on the back of their head. 'What's he so happy about?' Karin asked herself in her head.

"No…well…It's rather shameful, but…the truth is that today, at work…" The woman told them that her manager tried to make a move on her and it was broadcast throughout the store. She and the manager got fired.

"I see. In any case, that manager cannot be forgiven. An enemy to all women." Ren commented.

'You're the one to talk…' Karin thought.

'Then what the hell are you? You're with so many girls at once…' Harumi thought.

"The managers and bosses where I work are always kind in the beginning…But for some reason, after a period of time…they begin trying to get intimate…Once they learn I'm not interested, they start causing trouble for me…and all my female co-workers treat me coldly…None of my jobs ever work out." The woman said before crying a bit.

"How awful…" Harumi mumbled.

'I see.' Ren thought.

'Hmm. So that's Karin's blood taste…Poor Karin…Probably going to cry and complain about it.' Harumi thought.

'I really hope that responding to her…doesn't put me on the same level as those middle-aged men…'Karin said with a sweat drop on the back of her.

"But what should I do now…" The woman wondered.

"Eh?"

"My son and I were finally able to begin a new life here…If only I received a regular salary, I could feed him better…How can I possibly face him?!" The woman started to cry a lot.

Karin felt some throbbing in her chest and held her nose.

"Karin." Ren and Harumi whispered.

"Big Brother, Big Sister Harumi, it suddenly started. What do I do?" Karin whispered.

Ren smirked before he said, "Just bite her."

Karin's eyes widen. "B-But…"

Harumi heard the woman sniff a few times before looking at the vampires.

"By the way, I'd like to hear more so why don't we move somewhere else?" Ren asked.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The four of them walked to the park. Harumi, Karin, and Ren walked up front while the woman was behind them.<p>

"It feels like we're heading into an isolated area…" The woman thought out loud.

"Is this really okay? I'm kind of scared." Karin whispered.

"Is this the time to be saying that?" Ren whispered.

"Your body's probably at its limit. Just let your instincts take over and bite her." Harumi added.

"That's how we vampires do it." Ren whispered with a smirk.

The group walked into the middle of the park. 'I…can't take it anymore!' Karin jumped over to the woman and grab hold of her. "I'm sorry! I can't hold back any longer!"

"E-Excuse me?" The woman was confused before Karin bit her on the neck and she screamed. Karin injected the blood into the woman. The woman stopped her screaming.

After a while, Karin stops and let go of her; she fell to her knees. Ren flash step over to the woman; his eyes were bright yellow. The woman turned around and Ren grabbed her face. His hand was glowing yellow and erased her memory. He let go of the woman and let his hand drop down.

"I finally found you!" A random man came out of nowhere and ran towards the group.

"Che. Damn."

"Grab Karin and let's go." Harumi ordered.

"You don't have to tell me. I already know." Ren grabbed Karin before he and Harumi jumped behind some bushes.

The man walked up to the woman. "It's your fault I was fired! What are you going to do about it? Are you going to take responsibility? Hey!"

"Mom!" Usui came by the park before his mom punched the man and the man was knocked out.

"Stop your blubbering! Women make this world spin. Don't get all cocky just 'cause you're a man!" She shouted before looking at her hands and laughed a bit.

"What's going on? I've never felt so refreshed before! Ahahahaha!" She turned around and saw Usui. "Oh, Kenta. What's the matter? Did you come to pick me up?"

Usui was really confused. "Yeah…Mom. What happened to the girl, woman, and man who were standing there?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Usui sighed. "Never mind."

His mom laughed. "You're so strange. Come. Let's go home." She began to walk. "I'm feeling hungry."

'What's going on here?' Usui thought before following her.

* * *

><p>"Regardless, we've made clear…what the factor in blood that attracts Karin is." Ren stated.<p>

"Yeah. It's their feeling of unhappiness." Harumi added.

Ren looked at Karin who was unconscious in his arms. "Man…Taking away unhappiness from strangers…You really are different."

"Let's go back home."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Well, then do you know that you're a pain in the ass? Hmmm, Ren?"

He glared at her. "Whatever. Let's go." He got up with Karin in his arms and went back home.

Harumi sighed and said, "God. Such an ass." She caught up with him and headed home.

**If you want to see a picture of Harumi, go to my profile page and click on the link. It'll take you to my gallery of Fanfiction pictures.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harumi and Ren arrived back at home before Karin woke up but seem to be very sleepy. Harumi and Ren were discussing about Karin's taste of blood to Henry and Carrera, Karin's parents. Harumi, Karin, and Ren sat on the couch while Henry and Carrera sat on the chairs. Karin covered her mouth and yawned.

"We've figures out what her taste in blood is." Harumi announced before Carrera threw a slipper at Karin in the face.

"We're talking about you! Should you be sleeping?!" Carrera shouted.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Karin said while holding her face in pain.

"So? What is Karin attracted to?" Henry asked.

"Unhappiness." Ren answered.

Karin's expressed turned into this 0_0. "EHHH?! I don't want that!"

Harumi sighed. 'And here comes the complaining…'

"It'd probably some kind of mistake. Right? Right? I want something cuter! Maybe something out of a fairy tale…or something lyrical?"

"There's no way my diag-" Ren started.

"_Our_." Harumi interrupted.

"There's no way _our_ diagnosis could have been wrong. Your taste is…Unhappiness." Ren finished.

Carrera placed a hand on her forehead. "It just had to be that…"

"Well. Some things just can't be changed."

"It keeps getting worse…" Henry mumbled.

"Well. At least this girl we thought was a mutant…has one aspect that makes her like a vampire. I suppose we can be half-happy about it?" Carrera wondered.

"But it just had to be…unhappiness…didn't it…"

"But if you look at it another way, it's actually quite convenient." Harumi stated.

"Eh? Why?" Karin got confused.

"There are unhappy people everywhere around the world. You can bite whoever standing around." Ren explained.

"Oh. That is quite true." Carrera said.

"Ren! Harumi! What an excellent observation! See! You two _are_ made for each other!" Henry cheered.

Harumi and Ren looked at each other before turning their heads away. "As if." They both said after Henry and Carrera got a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

"No! No! I want to be a normal girl! Responding to unhappiness is so embarrassing!" Karin complained before she started to cry.

"Complain after you're able to support yourself." Ren said, making Karin stop crying.

"Ren! Stop that." Henry ordered after standing up from the chair.

"Hmph." Ren looked away.

"Regardless of your taste in blood…you're still our adorable daughter."

"Papa…" Karin stared at her dad before running over to him and hugged him. "Papa! You'll always be there to protect me, right?"

"Of course."

Suddenly Carrera threw a slipper at Henry's face. "Henry! Don't spoil her! You're an adult now. Solve your own problems yourself."

Karin looked down. "Yes ma'am…"

Harumi saw Henry crying and got a sweat drop on her head.

* * *

><p>Later on, it was about to get brighter so Harumi, Ren, Henry, and Carrera went to sleep. Harumi sleeps on a bed than go sleeping in a coffin. She went to sleep but end up waking up later. It was morning, so she went to go say goodbye to Karin.<p>

She walked downstairs in her short silk lavender chemise and saw that Karin was about to leave. "I'm off!" Karin called.

"Have a safe trip, Karin." Harumi replied.

"Eh?" Karin turned around and saw Harumi smiling waving at her at the staircase. "Big Sister Harumi." Karin smiled at her before waving back. "Okay! I'll see you later!"

And she was off to school. Harumi covered her mouth and yawned. "I'm going back to sleep." She head back to her room and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Once it became night, Harumi woke up but didn't go out. Instead, she stayed home and read some books that interested her to keep her from getting bored. Soon, she heard Karin come home and decided to check on her.<p>

"I'm home." Karin announced as she walked into the kitchen. Karin is washing her obento box. She sighed.

Then Anju, who is holding Boogie in her arms, came in the kitchen while Harumi hid in the shadows of the hallway watching them.

"Welcome home." Anju said before Karin sighed again. "Big Sister?" Anju called.

"Eh!" Karin turned around and saw her little sister.

"I-I'm home." Karin turned back around and turned off the water. "Say…What do you think happiness is?" Karin wondered.

"Happiness?" Anju stared at her sister.

"Wrinkles and wrinkles make happiness. Death and immortality make unhappiness!" Boogie said while laughing. Karin responded with a sweat drop on her head.

Anju had a scary look on her face and Boogie laughter slowly dropped; he had a sweat drop on his head.

Harumi sighed and shook her head in disapproval of that comment and walk back to her room. She walked up to her window and looked at the crescent moon. 'Happiness, huh?' She sighed before she went back to reading.

* * *

><p>Karin came home and Harumi decided to check on her again. "I'm home." Karin announced. She walked into the kitchen before Anju walked in and Harumi hid in the shadows again.<p>

"Big Sister. Did you learn what happiness is?" Anju asked.

Karin shook her head and said,"Not yet. But it'll work out somehow. I'm sure."

"I see."

"I learned what it was long, long ago." Boogie announced.

"Yeah, yeah." Karin was said.

"It's a pleasure far beyond your understanding, but I'll let you in on it anyways. Ready?" Boogie began talking but Karin wasn't listening.

To Harumi, it looked like Karin was thinking about something.

"My happiness is noble! Marvelous! Out-of-this-world! Well, that's love. So in other words, my happiness is…"

"I got it!" Karin exclaimed.

"Eh? You do?" Boogie asked with a sweat drop on his head.

"That's right! Happiness is a obento!" Karin said with excitement, which caused Boogie and Harumi to get a sweat drop on their head. "Alright! I'll make one for him every day!"

Karin's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? Ah Maki? You called at a perfect time! Say, you have a recipe for box lunches, right? Let me borrow it. Okay? Okay?" Karin asked.

"Sure. I'll bring it to school tomorrow!" Maki, Karin's best friend, replied.

"Please do. See you tomorrow. Good night!" Karin hung up. "Alright. Now I'll have dishes to choose from. Huh? I wonder what he likes to eat. Ahhh! I should have asked him! Geez! I'm so stupid!"

Harumi sighed before going back to her room. She sat on her bed before looking out the window and sees a crescent moon.

'So, she will be making obento for the Usui kid…to make him happy? Hmmm. This kinda reminds of Takahiro…' She sighed sadly at the thought of Takahiro before looking back at the crescent moon. 'Takahiro…'


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed by and it was night time. Harumi was getting hungry, so she left her room and made her way to the door.

'Augh…It's been a week since I had some blood. I've been too busy watching Karin and Anju, I forgot to get some food.' She thought as she walked down the stairs and head out. She walked around the city and found a prey.

After a few minutes, she left him into a dead alley and did the same thing as your other meal before. When she drank his blood, it wasn't so good. She let go of him and erased his memory. She quickly got out of there since he was still partly conscious.

She walked around again and after a while, she found the prefect prey. The funny part is that she didn't find him, he found her.

"Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting." The guy said.

"Eh?" She looked at him.

He has messy light brown hair, wore purple button down shirt, and white pants. He checked her out and she could see the lust in his eyes, which makes Harumi smirk.

"You sure got a nice figure." He said.

Harumi decided to play along and lightly blush. "Y-You think so?"

He smirked before saying, "Yeah, girl. Now, would you mind coming with me?"

"Um…"

"It'll be fun. Trust me."

"Well…if you say so…" The guy smirked again and wrapped his arm around her waist. The two of them started walking.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, he took her into a hotel. 'Isn't this the same hotel Ren takes his girls here?' Harumi wondered with a sweat drop on her head.<p>

The two of them got a room and went in the room. Harumi went in first and the guy went in last. Harumi had her back in front of him and heard the door being locked. She narrowed her eyes a bit. She heard him getting closer to her.

"Now…Should we begin the fun?" The guy asked with a smirk.

She smirked back and said, "Yeah."

She turned around bearing her fangs with blood shot red eyes, which scared him and made him scream in fright. She held on to his shoulders; bit him and drank his blood.

'It's so good.' She thought as she drank his blood until she was satisfied.

She let him go and he fell forward. She erased his memory and placed him on the bed with the blanket over him. She unlocks the door and opened it.

She looked back at the guy and said, "I sure did have fun. We should do this next time." She chuckled before walking out of the room and closed the door behind her. She walked out of the hotel and walk back home.

* * *

><p>She walked through the park and end up seeing Ren with a flock of bats behind him, facing him was Karin and Usui, who is carrying Anju on his back. So she's seeing the front of Ren but can only see Karin's, Usui's, and Anju's back.<p>

Harumi hid behind the closest tree and watched. 'What's going on?' She wondered.

"You've sure messed up this time. Return my sisters to me, boy." Ren ordered.

"Big Brother!" Karin called out by surprise.

"Big Brother?!" Usui was shocked.

"Return my sisters to me." Ren ordered.

He looked mad; his eyes became bright yellow and the flock of bats went over to Usui. The bats took Anju away from Usui and took her to Ren. He held her in his arms and started petting Anju's bangs.

'Oh no. He's seriously angry…' Harumi thought. She could see Karin trembling; she started to panic.

"Um! This isn't…! Uh…You see…It's just…!" Karin tried to explain.

"You keep your mouth shut." Ren ordered, causing Karin to stop talking.

"Well, then. Touching men really isn't my thing…" Ren stated.

He put his arm out forward and his hand is glowing yellow. Usui suddenly couldn't move and Ren walk towards Usui with his arm out, about to erase Usui's memory. "…but you need to undergo some thorough memory cleansing."

Harumi's eyes widening. 'Memory cleansing? That could only mean…that Usui kid found out Karin's secret.'

Harumi jumped onto a tree branch that was nearby them where she could see well. She sat down with her legs crossed. Ren was nearby Usui now.

"Of course, the side effects…Well, it doesn't matter to me."

He moved his hand forward and was a few inches away from Usui's face but Anju stopped him. "Stop."

Everyone was shocked.

"Stop, Big Brother Ren. Let this person go. I'll explain this later." Anju pleaded.

"Explain this?" Ren asked.

"Give her a chance to talk, Ren." Harumi said.

Ren and Anju looked up to their right while Karin and Usui looked up to their left and saw her. "Big Sister Harumi!" Karin called out.

"Eh?! Big Sister?!" Usui was shocked even more.

Harumi didn't look at them; she kept a straight eye with Ren. "There's got to be a good reason why Anju stopped you from erasing that kid's memory." Harumi said.

It was silent for a bit and Ren turned around. "Fine." He started walking home. Harumi jumped down and walked with him.

"AH! Sorry, Usui! Go home for today!" Karin said before running after her siblings and Harumi.

* * *

><p>The vampires returned back home. "Are you feeling alright, Anju?" Henry asked. She nodded.<p>

Henry and Anju sat on the chairs, Karin and Carrera sat on the couch, Harumi lean on the couch's arm that was next to Karin, and Ren had his back face towards the family meeting but was slightly open to see Anju.

"Then could you explain what happened today, Anju."

She nodded and said, "The truth is that ever since he saw Big Sister's nosebleed…I've been using my familiars to observe him."

"EH?!" Karin was staring at her sister like she was crazy.

"Especially the past few days…I've been going day and night…which means that my consciousness was still awake when my body was sleeping…so I've been rather sleep-deprived."

"I-Is that why you fainted?" Karin asked.

"The moment I relax…" Anju closed her eyes and her head fell down.

"Anju!"

Anju raised her head up and opened her eyes. "…I spaced out." Karin got a sweat drop.

"Honestly. You shouldn't push yourself before you're even awakened to being a vampire." Carrera said.

"It can't be helped. That person realized that Big Sister was a vampire." Everyone including Harumi looked at Karin.

"A-Anju. So then…" Karin began to worry.

Anju shook her head. "But that person, Kenta Usui…followed Big Sister's request to keep it a secret. He didn't tell his mother or anyone at the school. He even cleaned up the mess from the nosebleed."

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't look down on me! I won't do that crap! Listen up. It doesn't matter what kind of human or monster you are. People who try to take away your home are scum!" Usui said.<em>

* * *

><p>"On top of that, Big Sister responds to his blood…so she can't avoid Kenta Usui. That's why it would be better if we made him an ally."<p>

Harumi, Ren, Henry, and Carrera's eyes widen. "W-Wait! What are you thinking, Anju?!" Karin exclaimed.

"Besides, if your blood increases in the middle of the day…I won't be able to help you out much longer."

Karin blushed in embarrassment. "No-No way…"

"That's true." Harumi agreed with Anju.

"Which means that telling him the truth to an extent would be…" Henry said.

"Wait a second!" Karin cried out.

"We just need him to help us during the day." Anju said.

"B-But…! My blood is increasing abnormally because of Usui!"

"Just bite him then." Carrera said to Karin.

"An ideal partner, perhaps." Henry added.

"It'll be much easier if he knows to keep his distance." Anju said.

"No way!" Karin shouted.

"Karin, you can't avoid him that much. He's in the same class as you and works as the same place with you, too." Harumi stated.

"Also, he…" Anju whispered something to Karin's ear.

"EHHHHHH?! Karin ran out of the living room and tripped when she opens the doors to the living room. "For real?!" Karin shouted. She ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>Harumi raised an eyebrow and looked confused as everyone else was besides Anju. She told them what she said to Karin. Henry got up and moved one curtain away a little to see it himself; Carrera got up as well. Harumi sat on the couch and Ren sat on the chair that Henry was sitting on.<p>

"Who would have expected that he lived on the edge of our barrier?"

"Indeed. It won't be possible to avoid that boy." Carrera said.

"Hmph." Ren looked away.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise." Anju said. Everyone looked at her. "But I was sure that if I told you what I was doing, you would stop me."

Harumi noticed that Ren narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I believe that it would be alright to trust that person for now. But if he betrays us…I'll take responsibility and…" Before Anju could finish her sentence, she closed her eyes and drops her head.

"Anju!"

Harumi stood up but soon realized that she was asleep. She sighed. Ren got up, picked her up, and took her to her room. Harumi followed him and opened the door to her room for him. He placed her on the bed and Harumi pulled a blanket over her.

She and Ren walked out, Ren closed the door, and he went outside. Harumi went to her room and grabbed a book to read.

* * *

><p>Later on, Karin came back home. Harumi got up and opened the door a bit so she could hear. "I'm home." Karin announced.<p>

"Welcome back. So? How did it go? You went to see that Usui boy's house, right?" Carrera asked.

"I'm feeling tired, so I'll tell you tomorrow."

"I see."

Karin went into her room and Harumi walked out of her room. She walked over to Karin's bedroom door and leaned next to it to probably hear something.

Karin sighed. "I see. I wonder if Usui doesn't have a father. I might complain a lot…but I have a complete family so I wouldn't really know. Poor guy. In any case, today sure was a big mess. I cried in front of Usui…made Big Brother mad, and had a family meeting. On top of that, I even went to his house…but left after having tea. And then…the person I bit was his mother."

'Hmm. She must be sleeping or thinking.' Harumi thought.

She got off the wall and walked back to her room. But before she took any steps, she heard Karin saying,

"It'll be impossible to get Usui to help! How am I supposed to go to school tomorrow?! Stupid Anju!"

She heard her scream and then a thud. Harumi turned her head towards the door. Harumi got a sweat drop on her head. 'Must be thinking…' Harumi walked back to her room and read a book.

* * *

><p>Ren went out fooling around again and Harumi was in her room reading again. Suddenly, she heard a thud downstairs so she decided to check what it was. She went downstairs and opens the living room door a little bit. She saw Usui sitting on the chair looking very tense. Harumi decided to watch.<p>

"My. I'm at wit's end. It's the first time we've ever had one of our daughter's classmates over." Henry said.

"Ah, yeah." Usui mumbled.

"Oh! Would you happen to be thirsty? How about some tea?" Henry offered before Carrera smack him over his head with her slipper, making a huge bump on his head.

"This isn't the time to be all hunky-dory!" She shouted before hitting him again.

"B-But it'll be hard to talk in a strained atmosphere!"

"Don't talk back to me!" She swung her slipper at Henry many times. Harumi flinch at all the blows Henry took in.

"U-Uh."

"Hm?" Henry and Carrera turned to Usui.

"I saw Karin holding my mother in the park a few days ago. I…saw teeth marks on her neck…She's seemed like a different person ever since. I was wondering if something happened because her blood was sucked. It's been worrying me. I don't care what happened to me now! I just want…I just want to turn my mother back to normal!"

Harumi decided to walk in quietly, showing up behind Usui's chair. "It looks like your misunderstanding something."

Usui screamed in fright, jumped out of his chair and fell to the floor. Harumi stared at him with a sweat drop on her head. Usui got up and turned around. "You're Karin's older sister, right?"

"Well, kind of. You see, Karin's older brother, Ren, is my fiancé. So I will be Karin's soon to be sister-in-law. Oh! I'm Harumi Kobayashi. It's nice to meet you, Kenta Usui."

"Ahhh…" Usui sat back on the chair and Harumi sat on the couch while Henry sat on the chair and Carrera was standing by Henry.

"By the way, you got something misunderstood." Harumi said.

"Eh?" Usui got confused.

"Karin doesn't suck blood."

"Doesn't suck blood…?"

"Did you not witness her blood rushing in the form of a nosebleed? That girl is unique. She actually injects her excess blood." Henry explained.

"No way! How can a vampire do that?! She should be weak to crosses, garlic, and sunlight. And a stake through the heart should kill her."

"A-A stake through the heart?! How barbaric!"

"That would kill anyone." Carrera explained.

"Well, your human legends aren't entirely accurate. That's what it means."

"Still…Is it alright for her to randomly give blood? Aren't there issues with things like blood type?" Usui asked.

"Vampire blood is exclusive of human blood types." Harumi said.

"It's not like sucking someone's blood turns them into a zombie." Carrera said. "

Rather, it does things like eliminate their stress or make them unable to lie." Henry added.

"B-But my mother…"

"In Big Sister's case, the meaning is a bit different." Anju said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Eh? When did you…" Usui got scared before Boogie began to laugh, scaring Usui even more. "This is my friend. So far, all the people bitten by Big Sister…have become cherry and full of energy. It's like those people have gained the power to become the person they desire to be. However, we're only doing this for own benefit." Anju explained.

"Th-That's…Mom's…"

"The effects last for a long period occasionally…but they'll disappear so rest assured." She added.

Carrera sat on the chair's arm that Usui is on. "So then, are you done asking questions? You've learned our true identity. You need to take responsibility." She said.

"Responsibility?" Usui wondered.

"Yes. If you let our secret slip…we'll have to erase all of your memories."

Usui's eyes widened. "All of them?"

"Unfortunately…it's no longer possible to exclusively erase memories pertaining to vampires. We'll have to make your mind blank."

"Eh?!"

"You wouldn't want your precious mother…to have to take care of you for the rest of her life, would you?"

It was quite for a bit then Carrera started talking again.

"Oh, my. You're trembling." She smacked him over the head. Usui was sweating a lot. "We won't do anything as long as you keep our secret so no worries."

"But Mother, he told Karin…" Henry said.

"Don't look down on me! I won't do that crap!' After saying that, there shouldn't be any problems." She said before she laughed.

"I told her. Sorry that my mama is like this." Anju apologized while Boogie was still laughing.

"What the heck?!"

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, Karin came home. Harumi and Anju walked out of the living room and to someplace else. "I'm home." Karin announced.<p>

"Welcome home." Usui said, looking scared.

Karin screamed when he appeared out of nowhere. "Why is Usui here?!"

"Well, we've scared him enough to keep him in line." Carrera said.

"It might have been a tad too much…" Henry mumbled.

Anju walked back in while Harumi stayed outside the door and listen. "Papa. Mama."

They turned towards Anju. "Anju."

"I'm already eleven. It won't be long before I become an adult. So include me when the two of you, Big Brother, and Big Sister Harumi are discussing Big Sister."

"Anju!" Carrera was surprised as much as Henry.

"How much do you know?" He wondered.

"Most of it." Henry and Carrera looked at each other. "It'll be too late by the time I've become an adult. Big Sister will be trapped in the world of daylight by herself."


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks went by and so far, everything seems to be fine. Harumi was in the living room, sitting on the couch with Anju while Henry and Carrera sat on the chairs. Anju's bat came in and flew to her shoulder.

It was quite for some time before Anju said, "Big Sister and Kenta Usui seem to be getting along quite well."

"I suppose that we were correct to scare him into line." Carrera joked.

"Hmph." Henry crossed his arms.

"Oh? You seem to be in a foul mood." Carrera stated.

"I suppose this can't be avoided since we need someone watching over Karin during the day…But Kenta Usui…I won't allow any further development between you and my daughter. Usui…How will you make this up…" Henry looked pretty upset.

'So this is one of those worries of fathers of adolescent girls.' Carrera thought with a sweat drop on her head.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and everything was still the same. Karin came home with a bag of garlic in the living room, causing Harumi, Anju, Henry, and Carrera held their noses.<p>

"There was a special sale! So I ended up buying a bunch. Making Usui happy…is connected to stabilizing my blood…" She explained.

"At this rate, this place will become unstable before that happens." Harumi said with her voice sounding weird since she was holding her nose.

"Whatever. Just throw those out at once!" Carrera demanded.

Karin grabbed her bag before exclaiming, "I'm sorry!" She ran out the living room before all the vampires in the living room let go of their noses.

"It's not that vampire particularly dislike garlic…" Henry said.

"Our noses just happen to be sharper than human noses." Harumi added.

"I suppose Karin's nose doesn't work properly either." Carrera said.

"Besides for the fact that her blood increases, she's practically human." Henry said before he and Carrera sighed.

* * *

><p>Karin had an announcement and Ren came back home. "A vampire hunter transferred into your school?" Carrera asked.<p>

Karin nodded. "As in those vampire hunters you told me when I was little."

"A vampire hunter in this day and age. He must have been born in the wrong age." Henry said.

"But…You said that wherever there are vampires, you'll always find hunters, didn't you? They're our natural enemies, right?" Karin asked.

"That was back when vampires moved in the operand made a big fuss. What could possibly be entertaining about hunting modern vampire who lives in hiding…?" Carrera wondered.

"But…"

"You sure are annoying. In that case, I'll take care of him." Ren said.

"Give it up, Ren. If you cause a big mess, and the existence of vampires becomes known, it'll become a huge problem." Harumi said with her eyes narrowed at Ren.

"Hmph." Ren crossed her arms.

Harumi clench her fists and her eyebrow twitches from annoyance. 'That freaking prick…'

"By the way, what kind of a person is that vampire hunter?" Anju asked.

"Does he realize that you're a vampire?" Harumi asked.

"No…but he keeps chasing after me, saying I'm the ideal women." Karin said.

It was quite for a bit before Henry, Carrera, and Ren started laughing.

"Karin is the ideal?! Are you trying to kill me by making me laugh too hard?!" Boogie exclaimed while laughing.

"Boogie, you're laughing too much." Anju said before she began chuckling herself.

Harumi was the only one not laughing, though she was holding it back. She placed a hand over her mouth and chuckled a little. "S-Sorry, Karin." Harumi started laughing, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"That guy must be blind when it comes to women." Carrera said while laughing.

"Damn. And I was almost getting serious about that clueless twit." Ren said while laughing.

"Well, in any case. He can't be much of a hunter." Henry said while laughing.

Karin opened the living room door, walked out and slams the door shut. Everyone slowly stop laughing.

Harumi wiped away the tears that were in her eyes. "Well, at least we're safe for now. Knowing that vampire hunter sucks." Harumi stated.

"And have bad eye sight for women." Carrera added before everyone started laughing again.

"We don't have to worry about that vampire hunter at all." Henry said.

Harumi nodded 'yes'. "That's true but…" She said before looking down to the floor.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"…Never mind. Forget what I said." She said. 'Don't want to make them worry that the vampire hunter in Karin's school might be related to Victor Sinclair, who is a very good vampire hunter.'

"Hmph…idiot." Ren mumbled.

Harumi got an anime vein on the side of her head. She got up and slammed her hands on the coffee table. She slammed her hands so hard that she scared Henry a bit.

"What was that? What did you say?" Harumi asked with a death glare at Ren.

He glared back and said, "What? Are you deaf? I said you were an idiot."

Harumi had a lot of anime veins around her head. She raised her fist, shaking in anger. Ren had a straight face on.

"Big Sister Harumi…stop it." Anju said.

Harumi's anger disappeared just like that. She sighed to herself. "I'm going to my room." Harumi turned around and walked out.

After a few second, Ren walked out as well. When he closed the door to the living room, he sighed in relief. He used his arm to wipe away the sweat that was on his forehead.

'That was too close…I thought she was going to kill me…' He thought as he straighten himself up and walked into his room.

* * *

><p>Harumi was walking around the city, looking for her next prey. 'It's been a while since I drank some blood. God, if I continue to forget to eat, I'm going to go berserk and will bite anyone that has lust in them or pass out.' She thought.<p>

She walked around till she saw a blonde boy in an outfit she recognized. Her eyes widen. 'That outfit…it's almost the same as Vampire Hunter Victor. He just has a 'W' on his shirt than a 'V' that Victor has. He's probably a Sinclair and he must be the vampire hunter that Karin talked about. Then that's mean he's horrible being a vampire hunter.'

Harumi stood where she was at and watched the vampire hunter walking away. Then she noticed Ren up ahead with some girl. 'Figures…' Harumi thought.

"Hey, Ren. You're staying tonight, right?" The girl said.

"Should you really be saying that? You won't be getting any sleep tonight."

"Geez. You're so dirty, Ren."

"I can't help myself. You're just so ravishing."

'Blah. Just watching this makes me feel like I'm going to puke.' Harumi thought before she notice the Sinclair boy walked passed Ren and continued walking.

"My instinct as a hunter is telling me…that there is definitely a vampire nearby." He said.

'You just pass by him!' Harumi saw Henry pick up something and walked up to the Sinclair boy. 'He's probably here because of Carrera.' Harumi thought.

"Excuse me. I just picked this up…Does it belong to you?" Henry handed the boy a golden cross necklace.

"Wh-What? It's gone! Wh-When did I…" Henry chuckled.

"It looked like the chain's a bit rusted. You should probably get a new one."

The boy took the cross necklace from him. "Thank you so much! This was a precious gift from my grandfather."

"Is that so? You should take good care of that then. Well, then I'm in a hurry, so…" Henry walked away.

"Thank you very much!"

'Oh, come on! You just had a vampire walked up to you! What kind of vampire hunter are you?!' Harumi stared at the boy like this -_-.

"What a wonderful person. To think such gentlemen still exist in Japan. In order to protect those kind people…I vow to exterminate all vampires."

'How can you do that if you can't even detect them?' Harumi sighed and placed her left hand on her hip. She had a small smile on her face. 'Looks like we really don't have to worry about him…Let's just hope that Victor doesn't come along. Anyway, back to my search for food.'

She continued her search for food. Pretty soon, she found her prey. She took him to an alley and did the same to all her other preys before going home.


	5. Chapter 5

Harumi was walking home from the city; she just gotten some dinner. As she was walking home, she ran into Ren.

"Hey, Ren. You finished fooling around tonight?" She asked.

He glared at her and said, "Shut up." Causing Harumi to chuckle.

They both headed back home and are now walking through the woods. "I still don't understand why _I_ have to marry _you_ of all vampires." Ren said out of nowhere.

"Why else, idiot. To keep the purebred vampires intact and does your family even know any other vampire families besides mine?"

"…No."

"And that just proves my point. It's not like I like this idea too. I totally disagree with this. But…I have to do it…for my parents."

Harumi looked down and had her bangs cover her eyes. Ren looked at her and he knew that she had a sad expression on. He looked a little sympathetic; he knew about her parents getting killed by a vampire hunter. She looked back up with a smile on her face.

"Oh wells. I just have to deal with it." She looked at Ren with the same smile she still had on. "Right?"

She didn't even notice that Ren lightly blush, causing him to look away. "I-I guess…"

Harumi looked forward and notice that she and Ren were in front of the house. She also noticed that Anju was falling…failing?! She gasped. "Anju!"

Ren snap his head forward and saw Anju falling. He jumped up and caught her before landed on the second floor balcony.

"Nice catch!" Harumi commented as she jumped up to where Ren and Anju were at.

"Big Brother Ren." Anju looked up as Ren put her down.

"Cut it out, Anju. You're getting too involved with those two." Ren said.

"Why? Watching over them…Observing them is my responsibility."

"You're doing a lot more than that. The more you get attached, the more it'll end up hurting."

Harumi stared at Ren with her face lightly blushed. 'Wow, Ren…You actually said something smart about feelings for once…'

"That's not true." Anju denied.

"Karin should just bite Kenta Usui. That would fix everything."

"That's not true. That's not-"

"You know it is. The sooner they stop being involved, the sooner everyone will become happy. That goes for Karin, the guy, and-"

"You're wrong. If Big Sister is happy…if she can be happy, that's enough for me. That's all I need."

"You're lying!" Ren yelled.

"…I am not lying. I'm not lying."

Ren sighed and crossed his arms. "Why do both my sisters have to be so obstinate? Have it your way." Ren walked in the house.

"I'm not…lying…" Anju mumbled.

Harumi sighed before she said, "Come on, Anju. Let's go inside or you're going to catch a cold." Anju nodded and walked in with Harumi behind her.

* * *

><p>On the next night, Harumi was walking around just to get some exercise when she notices Anju sitting on the swing. She walked up to her from behind. "Anju."<p>

She quickly got up and turned around. "Big Sister."

Harumi noticed Anju's eyes was a little widen; Harumi has a little shock expression. When Anju realized it was Harumi, her eyes went back to normal. "Big Sister Harumi…"

Harumi chuckled and placed her right hand on her hip. "You really are too attached to Karin."

"…That's not true." Harumi sighed.

"If I remember correctly, when you were little, you followed Karin no matter what she was doing. And you still kinda do, except that you have your bats watching her at the daytime." Anju was silent; Harumi looked at her.

"Anju, listen to Ren. If you get too attached, you're going to get hurt in the end. Trust me, I've been there before." Anju looked at Harumi but she looked away.

"That story is for another time." She looked back at Anju. "Let's go home. Karin's probably worried." Anju nodded and the both of them went home.

* * *

><p>When Harumi and Anju got home, Karin walked in the room. Harumi walked up the stairs but stayed almost at the top of the stairs to watch.<p>

"Where did you go at such a late hour, Anju?" Karin asked.

"Out…"

Karin smiled. "Anyway…Here." She took out a bag and gave it to Anju.

"This is…"

"A token of my gratitude. You've been a lot of help, Anju."

"Can I open it?"

"Go ahead." Anju opened it and pulled out a puppy doll.

"Well, I spilt the cost with Usui."

"You're getting along well."

"What? Come on, now. That's not true. Eh? What's wrong, Anju?"

Anju smiled. "Thank you."

Harumi smiled and walked up to her room. She lied on her bed with her eyes closed and placed the back of her right hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes slightly. She sighed. 'This whole thing about Anju being attached to Karin reminds me of my little sister, Eri.'

A small smile appeared on her face. 'Eri was so cute when she was little. She will follow Mama where ever she goes. She would never leave her side. She would do the same with me but he would sometimes he didn't follow me and then she would get herself into trouble. And I always have to get her out of it. She was such a trouble maker.'

Her eyes sadden. 'If only she would have continued running away from Victor with me, she would still be here.' A tear slide down her face. She buried her face in her pillow and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Karin was now in summer break. Harumi was walking around the house because she was really bored out of her mind. 'I'm sooo bored. Hmm. Maybe I should go to work.' She works as a maid at a small café where they serve and sing for the customers. She saw Ren walk in the kitchen where Karin was in and decided to see what's going on.

"What should I make for tomorrow's box lunch? It's summer so I should make something that provides stamina. Ah! That's it! I had a recipe for garlic…"

Ren walked behind her and gave her a nuggie. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"What's this about a recipe for garlic? You sure look happy about feeding a human." Ren said.

"Big Brother! Don't call it feed! That's rude! This is for Usui's…!"

Ren stopped giving her a nuggie and slammed his hand on the table which made Karin flinch. "Stop wasting your effort and just bite him! That's how vampires do it."

"I…" She grabbed her cooking book that Ren's hand was on and stood a bit away from Ren. "I can't possibly do that! Usui is keeping quiet about my blood increasing!"

"Are you in love with him?"

"Eh?" She turned around, madly blushing, and went through her cooking book even though it was upside down. "Wh-What are you talking about?! Come on, Big Brother. That's not possible!"

Ren turned around and took a few steps before he turned his head to Karin. "Well, I'm relieved to hear that. Now I can suck that person's blood with no qualms."

"Eh? Big Brother?" She turned around, but didn't see Ren anywhere.

'What is that pervy up to?' Harumi thought.

"Suck that person's blood with no qualms…? He couldn't mean…" Karin imagine both Ren and Usui naked and Ren was sucking Usui's blood. "No! Don't Wait…Guess that's impossible." Harumi got a sweat drop.

* * *

><p>Karin went to Anju for answers. "That means…his target is Kenta Usui's mother." Anju explained.<p>

"So it was her…" Karin was relieved, just for a bit.

"If a person has enough unhappiness to make your blood increase…that person should also have enough stress to satisfy Big Brother Ren's tastes."

"Yeah…"

"In other words, Kenta Usui's mother…has enough stress to satisfy Big Brother Ren's tastes."

"Case closed! Ren's gonna suck that momma's blood very soon. That'll be a sight!" Boogie said.

"If it was just sucking blood, it might be okay…But for Big Brother…sucking blood means doing perverted things! Even when she's the mother of his sister's classmate…! Stupid Big Brother!" Karin cried out.

"That's what makes him Big Brother Ren."

"He'll go after any woman with stress under sixty. That Ren sure has a wide strike." Boogie stated before Karin got a sweat drop.

"Do you realize that you're talking to his sisters…Now that we know, I have to stop him! The only family they have is each other. Usui cares a great deal about his mom. But…There's no way Big Brother will listen to me. That's right! If Anju asks him…"

"No."

"Eh?"

"Do you think Big Brother Ren…will care what anyone else has to say when it comes to women? I don't want to do anything meaningless."

"Okay! The end!" Boogie shouted before all of Anju's dolls started laughing.

"N-No way! Oh! I know! I'll ask Big Sister Harumi! She can probably stop him!"

"It's not going to work." Harumi said. Karin and Anju looked at the door and saw Harumi leaning against the door frame.

"Eh? Why?" Karin asked.

"Same thing what Anju said. I may be his fiancée, but there's no way he'll listen to me. Especially, when it comes to women. There's no point asking me when the both of us hate each other." Harumi explained.

"Also, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell Papa or Mama. Big Brother Ren really hates tattletales. Who knows what kind of punishment he'll have waiting for you." Anju added.

Karin got a sweat drop before saying, "Thanks for the heads-up." Karin walked towards the door. "I'll think about it some more."

"Big Sister."

"What is it?"

"Why are you so concerned? Regardless of what Big Brother Ren does with Kenta Usui's mother…if he erases her memory like always…it'll be as if nothing happened."

"Anju…" "So why…?"

"I just don't like it. It's like betraying Usui. I could never betray a friend." Karin said before walking out.

* * *

><p>Harumi woke up from her slumber and headed downstairs. She saw Anju walking in the living room. She walked to the living room door and opened it a little. She saw Ren reading and Anju walking over to him.<p>

"What are you reading, Big Brother Ren?" Anju asked.

"Some old texts that were lying around. Vampire traditions and such. Family trees and the like. Just a bunch of moldy junk."

"I see. Papa and Mama are also looking to see if there was someone like Big Sister in the past. May I ask something else? Why are you so intent on having Kenta Usui's mother?"

Ren sighed and close the book. He got up and placed the book in Anju's hands. He walked towards the door so Harumi quickly closed the door and leaned next to the door.

"I'm just trying to give that idiot Karin a wake-up call; bringing her back to reality."

"Reality?"

"Yeah. The fact that we vampires aren't human." Ren opened the door, walked out and closed the door.

He noticed Harumi leaning against the wall with her arms behind her back. She looked at him but said nothing. He started walking but when he walked passed by her…

"Ren." He stopped and turned his head to his left. "How can you bring Karin back to reality when she's already in reality? She's practically a human and barley a vampire."

Ren turned his head forward and walked away. Harumi sighed when he was out of her sight. "Sorry, Karin, but I tried."

The living room door opened and revealed Anju. Harumi smirked since she knew what Anju was going to do. "But let's see what Henry and Carrera have to say about this."

Anju called Henry and Carrera to come home because of an emergency. It was until a several hours before they came home. Anju told them that Ren is going after Usui's mother, Fumio. Carrera told Henry to go stop Ren and he did. Harumi went along with him too.

* * *

><p>After a while, Harumi found them. There were in front of the park entrance. Fumio was on the ground, Ren had a fist full of Karin's shirt, and Karin had tears in her eyes.<p>

"Henry."

He stopped at a roof with Harumi doing the same. "What is it? Did you find them?"

She nodded and pointed towards where they are. He looks over where she pointed at and saw what Ren was doing to Karin, which got him angry.

"That stupid son of mine…"

'He looks like he was going to kill him.' Harumi thought.

"I'm going to kill him!"

Harumi got a sweat drop. 'I guess I was right.'

He was about to jump down but she grabbed his cape and stops him. "Hold it right there. Let's see what's going on here first. I'm wondering why Ren is so mad at Karin."

"Make him happy?! Are you an idiot? Do you think we vampires can live alongside humans? Take a good look. What's lying on the ground there? Just a human. And we're vampires. We live by sucking human blood. That's all we are. Do you get it?!" Ren shouted.

"I know, but…" Before Karin could finish her sentence, Ren push her to a wall/fence.

"Then keep your mouth shut."

'So that's why he's so mad. The fact that Ren hates humans and Karin is getting attached to a human is why he's so mad.' Harumi thought before she noticed that Henry was getting madder and madder the more he watched the scene go on.

Ren starts to walk over to Fumio. "Make him happy, my ass…A failure whose blood increases and spurts out of her nose…could never do that." Ren said.

Harumi smirked before letting Henry go. Henry jumped down behind Ren and starts growling. Ren turns around to see what it is and realized it was his father. Henry had red eyes from anger.

"P-Pops!" Henry gave a good hard blow on Ren's head and he fell unconscious.

Karin looked up. "Papa?!"

Harumi jumped down in front of Karin and kneeled down. She placed her hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay, Karin? He didn't hurt you right?"

"Big Sister Harumi…"

* * *

><p>When they got home, Ren woke up and everyone was having a family meeting. Harumi was laughing when Ren woke up. He had a huge bump on his head. He glared at her and she stops laughing when the meeting started. Karin, however, was in her room.<p>

"Honestly. What on earth were you doing while we were out? It's a good thing Anju notified us." Carrera said before Ren looked at Anju who looked away.

"Told ya, Anju! That Ren's mad now. Those eyes are serious, man. Yeah, man. He's going to get us back!" Boogie said before Anju covered his mouth.

"Kenta Usui knows our secret. It would be a bad idea to go after his mother." Henry said.

"It won't matter if we erase her memory, right? You can make it so bite marks are barely noticeable. Those two would be none of the wiser." Ren said.

"I see. Hey! You're a smart one, Ren!" Boogie complimented before Anju covers his mouth again.

Carrera sighed before saying, "Kenta Usui is helping Karin with things during the day. You should at least show some courtesy." Carrera said.

"Courtesy? I could care less about that. I was just taking what I wanted."

Henry slammed his fist onto the coffee table. "Ren!" He shouted.

"Big Brother Ren…might not be entirely sane." Anju said.

"Huh?" Harumi, Henry, and Carrera were confused.

They looked at Ren who was a little shocked before looking away. "What are you talking about?" Ren asked.

"I heard about this when we learned what Big Sister's taste in blood was…Kenta Usui's mother…keeps running into trouble with sexual harassment from superiors…and ends up being fired, right? That's kind of amazing, isn't it? She didn't even have to do anything. That' when I thought…maybe Big Brother had been bewitched, too." Anju explained.

A sweat drop began to form on Ren's head.

"I should have known. This is no surprise that pervy would get bewitch by her." Harumi said.

"Such people do exist from time to time. Their presence is enough to sway you. A sorrowful face, frayed hairs, a mole under the eye, topped with a childish face makes ultimate combination. You wouldn't be the first to fall for that…" Carrera stopped Henry by throwing her slipper at him.

She crossed her arms. "Hmph. You could say she was born with it. Pheromones or what have you. But if you were taken in by that…you still have a ways to go."

Ren got pissed; he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ah! Ren, where are you going?" Harumi wondered.

He turned around and said, "I'm going to find another woman! Can't help it if I'm hungry!" He walked out and slams the door.

"He's mad! He's mad!" Boogie cheered.

"Doesn't look like he'll be coming home for a while." Carrera said.

"Well, I suppose that takes care of that." Henry laughed nervously. He stopped laughing when Carrera leaned towards him. She rose up her slipper and Henry sighed. Harumi's sweat drop fell down a little when she knew what's going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Several days had passed; Karin went back to school and Ren hasn't come back home. It was night time now and Harumi woke up from her slumber. When she woke up, she felt really exhausted and hungry.

'Augh…It's been a few weeks since I last drank blood. Ahhh... Why did I forget to eat?' She thought as she stood up; however she could barely stay up.

She got dressed and walked for a bit but she fell forward. She grabs the door frame to keep herself from falling to the floor. She was panting a lot. 'I need blood... and fast... If I don't get any blood soon, I'm going to go berserk and bite anyone that has lust in them or just pass out.'

She walked downstairs without falling with the help of the wall. She was about to leave until Anju stopped her. "Big Sister Harumi. Where are you going?"

She turned her head slightly towards Anju. Her bangs were covering her eyes. "I'm going to go get some dinner."

"I see. Be careful." Harumi nodded and left.

"Hey, Anju. Did you think it was a good idea to send about-to-be-berserk-vampire out in the city?" Boogie asked.

"No...but I have the feeling she will be alright."

* * *

><p>Harumi was walking around the city. To people, it look like she was drunk. She had a blush across her face, she could barely keep her eyes open, and she could barely walk. 'I need blood now... I can't hold back much longer...'<p>

As she was walking, she bumps into someone. She felt a throb in her chest. 'This person is very lustful…' Harumi smirked. 'My perfect target.'

She didn't realize but the person she bumped into was Ren and when he bumped into her, he too felt a throb in his chest. 'This person has a great deal of stress…' Ren smirked. 'Just how I like it too.'

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I wasn't loo- Harumi?"

She looked up and saw Ren. "Ren…"

To Ren, it looks like she was sick. She had sweat falling down the side of her head. "Are…you okay? You look kinda…sick." Ren said, making Harumi's eyes widen.

'When did he start worrying about me?'

"I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine. Come on, I'll take you home." He grabbed her shoulder and both of them felt another throb. 'What is she so stress about?' Ren wondered.

'I can't hold back anymore!' Harumi lost control of her body. She suddenly grabbed Ren's hand and ran away from all the people around her.

* * *

><p>She stops running when she and Ren were at an isolated place. She let go of Ren's hand. Her back was facing him.<p>

"What is up with you, Harumi? To drag me to a place like this…" Ren said.

Harumi turned around with her bangs covering her eyes.

"What is it?"

She looked up with blue-purple eyes that have a black split in the middle and she bears her fangs at him. Ren was startled and she tackles him down. She held him down by the shoulders. She was about to bite him.

Ren's eyes widen. "Harumi!"

She blinked and when she did, her eyes went back to their normal blue-purple colored eyes. She got back control of her body. She realized what she was about to do to Ren and got off of him. He stood up and sees Harumi covering her mouth with her hands, looking shock.

'I-I almost bit Ren…'

"Harumi…Are you really okay?"

"I'm-" With that said, she fell forward. Ren's eyes widen and he catches her. He realized that she just pass out.

"How troublesome…" He picked her up bridal style. When he did, something fell out of her wrist. He picked it up and it was a silver bracelet with a charm attached. He puts the bracelet in his pocket and takes Harumi to the hotel he always took his girlfriends at since it was the closes place.

He got a room and places her on the bed. He walked over to the window for some light. He takes the bracelet out and looks at the charm. His eyes widen when he saw what the charm was.

* * *

><p>Harumi woke up at an unknown place. She sat up and swings her legs at the edge of the bed. Her head was pounding.<p>

She placed her hand on her head. 'Augh. My head…' She thought before she looked up to see Ren by the window looking at the snowflake charm that was on her bracelet. She gently ran her fingers through her hair since some strands of her hair were sticking out.

"As you can see…"

Ren quickly turned around. "Harumi."

She looked down. "…that's the same charm you got for me back then."

She noticed a glass of red liquid sitting on the lamp desk. There was a bottle next to it. She picked up the glass and sniffs it. Once she sniffed it, she knew exactly what it was.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You know what it is. It's blood…from a lustful person." After hearing that, she gulps it down quickly.

After finishing it, she places it on the table and grabs the bottle that she knew had the blood she prefers. She chugged it down and had a little bit of blood trailing down her mouth. She placed the bottle back on the desk and wiped away the blood with her sleeve.

"Ahhh! I feel so refreshed! That was some good blood. Where did you get it?"

"Why didn't you eat?" Ren asked.

Harumi laughed nervously. "I keep on forgetting to eat."

"Liar."

"Eh?"

"You've been holding back on drinking human blood because of your small soft spot for humans."

Harumi's eyes widen and her mouth was slightly opened. Her shock expression was replaced with a smile. "Looks like I've been found out."

"You shouldn't hold back, Harumi."

"I can't help it!"

"I know. It's something you got from your mother who had a huge soft spot for humans." Her eyes widen and she looked down so her hair covered her eyes. "She had a hard time deciding whether or not to drink the human blood, right?" Harumi kept quiet and Ren noticed it.

"…You're still not over the fact that they're gone, huh?" Harumi slightly looked up. Ren saw tears in her eyes and felt a little guilty.

"Yeah…They have been gone for so long and I'm still not over that fact." Harumi closed her eyes and the tears fell down. She started to cry. Ren sighed and walked over to her. He sat next to her and hugs her in comfort. Harumi was shocked at Ren's action but got over it and cried in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>It was back when Harumi was twelve years old living in America. She had short chin-length hair back then. It was a normal peaceful day with her family at home just like how the other days were but today was different. She was in the living room with her parents and her six year old sister, Eri. <em>

_Her mother was a very youthful woman with purple-silver hair which was tied up in a ponytail and trails to her thigh and blue-purple colored eyes. She was wearing a white off-shoulder dress with purple designs and trails to the back of her knees and it was completed with black heels. _

_Her father had short blue-purple hair with blue-purple colored eyes. He was wearing a dark blue suit with black shoes. _

_Eri had a pixie cut blue hair and blue-purple colored eyes. She was wearing a pink sundress and matching shoes. _

_When all of a sudden, a small bomb breaks through the living room window and lands in the room. "Take cover!" Her father shouted. Her mother pulls Eri down and her father pulls Harumi down. The small bomb blows up and the house catches on fire. _

_Harumi and her family got up. Eri was clinging onto her mother. "Mama! Papa! I'm scared!" Eri cried out. _

'_I wouldn't blame her. I'm scared too.' Harumi thought. _

"_Don't worry, baby. Everything is going to be alright." Her mother said. _

'_Why do I feel so doubtful about that?' Harumi thought. _

"_This is the end of the line, vampires." Someone walked through the flames and Harumi saw a long blond haired man wearing weird clothes. Her parents pushed her and Eri behind them. _

_Her father bears his teeth at the man. "Vampire Hunter, Victor Sinclair." Father said with a glare. _

_Harumi gasped. "Vampire hunter? So they do exist…" She said. _

"_Of course, we exist. As long as you blood sucking monsters are still alive, there will be vampire hunters to hunt you down. I shall now redeem our family name. Enjoy hell, vampire!" Victor started to shoot a bunch of arrows at Harumi and her family. _

_They took cover behind a fallen table. Her father took two envelopes; one had Harumi's name and the other one Harumi didn't know. "This day was bound to happen." Her father said. _

"_It was a good thing we planned ahead." Her mother said. _

_Her father nodded before he gave Harumi the letters and she took them. "Harumi, dear. I want you to follow the orders on the letter that is inside the envelope that has your name on it." Harumi nodded to her mother. _

"_But what about the other envelope?" _

"_Harumi. I need you to promise to never open that envelope. You understand?" Her father asked. Harumi nodded. "Good. Now, grab your little sister and get away from here." Harumi nodded again before grabbing Eri's hand and ran out the back door. _

_She was practically dragging her. She was stretching out her hand towards her mother. "Mama!" Eri cried out. _

_Harumi looked back to see her mother with tears in her eyes. "Run, my children. Run as fast as you can and live on. I love you, Harumi, Eri." She closed her eyes and the tears fell down. _

_Harumi and Eri got a good distance away from the house but Harumi can still see their house. "Let me go, Big Sister! I want to go back!" Eri cried out. _

"_No, Eri! It's too dangerous back there! If you go back, you'll get killed!" _

"_I don't care! I want Mama!" Eri snatched her hand away from Harumi's grip and runs back to the house. _

_Harumi stretch her hand out to her little sister. "Eri! No!" For a small girl, she can run fast. As she ran back in the house, the house exploded. Harumi started to pray for her family's safety. _

_After a while, she saw someone walking out of the flames. She got happy thinking it was her father or her mother with Eri, but it wasn't. Tears began to form and the person coming out of the burning place was Victor who was cover in blood; not just any blood, her family's blood. She noticed three bodies lying on the floor getting burn by the flames. _

'_No…Mom…Dad…Eri…' Harumi closed her eyes and the tears fell down. She turned around and ran away from Victor. Tears were flying out of her eyes._

* * *

><p>Harumi opened her eyes to realize she fell asleep on the bed…Well, not exactly on the bed. She blushed before quickly getting off of Ren and sat on the bed. Ren blushed also and sat up.<p>

"Sorry…How long was I asleep?" Harumi asked.

"It's alright…And for about ten minutes…"

She nodded and looks at the moon out the window. 'A dream-wait no. A nightmare about the past, huh?'

Ren noticed her sad expression. "Why don't we go home?"

Harumi nodded and then noticed the glass and bottle on the lamp desk. She remembered the question she asked Ren but it wasn't answered.

"Hey, Ren. You never answered my question before. Where did you get that delicious blood I drank a while ago?" Harumi looked at Ren but he stood up when she did.

"Let's go." He starts to walk away from her.

"Wait. Ren!" She stood up and took a step but she suddenly felt dizzy and fell forwards. Ren notices and catches her before she hit the floor.

"I see that you can't walk."

Harumi looked up at him. "You're avoiding my question."

Ren turned his head away. Harumi realized something. "Could it be…?" She moved his sleeve back and she could barely see the cuts he made.

Harumi's eyes widen. "That blood I drank…was yours?" She looked up at Ren and he continued to look away. "Why?" Ren looked down and saw Harumi crying again.

"Why did you give me your blood? We hate each other. We don't get along that well. So…Why? I just don't understand…"

Ren sighed before he said, "Man…You don't have to cry about it…You're acting like Karin now."

"Shut up!"

Ren smirked and Harumi stopped crying. "Well, I couldn't just leave you here. If I did, you would go berserk and bite anyone who has lust in their blood or possible die. And if I went to go get blood for you, you might wake up when I'm not here and cause trouble. If you died, I don't know what will become of me."

Harumi's face lightly blush and she was a little bit happy to hear that. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course. If you died, Pops would give me an unthinkable punishment." _Liar! You were worried but not because what will Pops do to you if she died. Nope! You were really worried about her if she was okay or not. _'Shut up.' Ren argued with the voice in his head. _Looks like someone is in love~ _'Shut up! I don't love Harumi!' _That's what you think, but keep on denying it. The more you deny it, the more you see it's really true.'_ Ren blocks the voice in his head.

Harumi's blush faded and she was a bit shock. She sighed. "Figures…" She whispered.

"What?"

Harumi smiled and said, "Nothing."

Ren raised an eyebrow and finally notice the shine the moon was giving to her long hair. Ren lightly blushed.

'She looks so beautiful with her hair that long…I bet she would be more beautiful if she pulled her hair back in a ponytail.' He thought.

Harumi look back at Ren but didn't notice he was trying to hide his blush. "Thanks for everything you did tonight, Ren." Harumi kissed him on the cheek and he blushes more.

She let go of Ren and took a step back. When she took a step back, she felt dizzy again and fell backwards. She grabbed Ren's arm so she wouldn't fall but ended up bringing him down too. She closed her eyes before she hit the floor.

"Owww…" Harumi opened her eyes to see Ren's blushing face and his lips two inches away from hers.

She lightly gasps and blushes. Ren quickly got off of her and stood up. Harumi grabbed the side of the bed and pulled herself up before sitting on the bed.

Ren blushed and did a fake cough before he said, "S-Sorry…"

She blushed and said, "No…It was my fault…Sorry."

An awkward silence came in the room.

After a while, a few strands of her hair fell in front of her eyes. She was about to brush them back until Ren beat her to it and gently brushed her air away from her eyes. Once he was done, he remembers that he had her bracelet.

He took it out and hands it to her. "Here."

"T-Thanks." She took it and looks at it for a second. "Um…Ren?"

"What is it?"

"Can you put this on for me?"

"…Sure." He took the bracelet and sits next to her before putting the bracelet on her wrist. "There."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Whatevers." Ren stands up but kneels down; his back was facing her. "Get on."

"Huh?"

"I said get on my back. Since you can't walk, I'll carry you home."

Harumi blushed but got on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms supported her legs so she wouldn't fall off. Ren blushed when he touch her bare legs that weren't covered by her thigh-high black socks. He stood up and took her home.

'Do I really love Harumi? No. I don't. I…don't love her…' _Then why do you sound so doubtful about that?_


	8. Chapter 8

Harumi and Ren had finally reached home. "Ren, you can let me down now." Harumi said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He let her down and she held onto his sleeve to stay up. She felt a little woozy but she can hold up her balance. She let go of his sleeve.

"Are you sure you're alright? You know I can just carry you back to your room."

"I'm fine, Ren. Sheesh. You're acting like an overly worried father when something just minor just happened to his daughter." She joked.

Ren lightly blushed. "S-Shut up! It's just that you said you were fine before and then you passed out."

"But still…you're so worried about me." She pinches his cheek and smiled. "It's kinds cute."

Ren moves his face so she can let go of his cheek. He looked away with a light blush still on his face. Harumi giggled.

Suddenly, she heard some yelling in the house. Harumi and Ren looked at the house. "What the hell are they doing?" Ren wondered.

"Who knows?"

* * *

><p>They walked in the house and Ren opened the door to the living room. "Man…What's with all the noise…" Ren stopped when he noticed a woman who looks like Karin except that she had really long pink hair and smaller breasts. When he saw her, he looked scared.<p>

"Ren? What's wrong?" Harumi asked.

"Ren! Why, if it isn't Ren! You've grown so big!" The woman exclaimed.

Ren backed up and hit the door that wasn't open. He looked very scared. "Crap!" He turned around and ran out of the door that was opened and out of the house.

Harumi moved out of the way so he didn't run into her.

The woman with pink hair ran after him. "Wait, Ren! It's Grandma!"

"Grandma?" Harumi looked at Henry and the others. "Any one of you cares to explain what the heck is going on?" She asked.

"That's my mother, Elda Marker." Henry said.

"Okay. Now, why was Ren so scared of his own grandma?"

"Yeah. I've never seen Big Brother so scared before." Karin said.

"When Ren was around 4 years old, he met Elda. She really liked him...and smothered him with so much affection it was almost lethal. Ever since..."

Harumi burst into laughter and literally rolled on the floor.

"And so, Karin, we must take great care to keep your condition a secret." Henry said.

"Secret?" Karin was confused.

"The fact that your blood increases, the fact that you go to school, and the matter of Usui... If mother finds out, she'll use you as a toy for killing time."

"Eh? Even Usui? What about the vampire's code? Usui's helping me!"

"Unfortunately, your grandmother won't listen to such reasoning."

"Like a child engrossed in play…utterly destroying a doll. That's how it'll be." Carrera said.

By then, Harumi stopped laughing. "Wow…This is bad then." She said.

Henry placed his hands on Karin's shoulders. "And so…please stay up at night."

"That's impossible!" Karin cried out.

"You just have to bear it until she goes back in her coffin."

"That's why I say to take her out." Carrera said which Anju nodding her head in agreement.

"Mama, Anju, can the two of you come over here." They walked into another room.

After they left, Elda appeared with Ren's sleeve in her hands. Harumi tried not to laugh. "He got away." Elda said before she noticed Harumi.

"Who are you? You look about the same age as Ren so you can't be a child in this family."

"I'm Harumi Kobayashi. Ren's fiancée."

"Kobayashi? Ren's fiancée?" She circled around her, looking up and down as if she was seeing if she was right for Ren. "Hmm."

"Um…I'm sorry but I have to go now." Harumi said as she backed away.

"Is that so? Such a shame. I wanted to get to know you, Harumi."

"It was nice meeting you." Harumi bowed and jogged over to the dining room where Henry, Carrera, and Anju were at.

"Hmm. Kobayashi, eh? A purebred vampire like us. She seems to be the right person for Ren. I've made up my mind. I will allow her to become Ren's wife."

Karin got a sweat drop. 'Isn't it supposed to be Mama who will see if Big Sister Harumi is right for Big Brother?'

Elda turned towards Karin. "Now, why don't I have you keep me company for a bit?"

"Eh?"

"So? What are you keeping a secret?" Karin starts to panic.

* * *

><p>Harumi walked in the dining room and sat next to Anju.<p>

"Mother knows things about vampires that we do not know. Things that aren't written in the texts. That may include knowledge about Karin's blood increasing. That is why we can't kick her out." Henry explained.

"I have no choice then. I'll call a truce until we find out." Carrera said.

"It won't be too late to deal with her afterwards." Anju added.

"That's right." Carrera said.

"No, it's not!" Henry shouted.

"I can see that you two don't like Elda at all, huh?" Harumi asked.

"Of course." Carrera and Anju said in unison, causing Harumi to get a sweat drop.

* * *

><p>"What?! Mama disappeared?!" Henry shouted.<p>

"She managed to escape our surveillance. She's one crazy grandma." Boogie said.

"My familiars tell me they didn't see her." Anju added.

"Is she after Kenta Usui?" Harumi asked.

"Even if it's Mama, we've already said that sucking his blood goes against the vampire's code." Henry said before Carrera threw her slipper at him and he fell over.

"Shove it! Leave that selfish hag alone!" She shouted.

'This is for Karin's sake.' "I'll make sure nothing goes wrong." Harumi said before walking to the front door.

Right when she was about to leave, Anju stopped her. "Big Sister Harumi."

"What is it, Anju?"

"Can I come with?"

Harumi thought about it and nodded. They walked out of the house and Anju called her bats. She sat on the swing that the bats were carrying.

"Ready?" Anju nodded and Harumi took off jumping to Karin's school. Anju's bats carried Anju to the school.

* * *

><p>They made it to the school on time. They landed on a large balloon. Karin and Elda was on top of a billboard.<p>

"You're going to suck Usui's blood, aren't you?" Karin asked.

"Dear me. What on earth are talking about"

"I know that you're worried about me…but please, stop. Don't suck Usui's blood. Because…I…love Usui!" Karin had a few tears in her eyes.

Elda stands up. "So you have the guts to say it. Love between vampires and humans…can only end in tragedy. For us and for them…"

Harumi let her bangs fall down. 'What Elda just said…is true. But I think Kenta Usui and Karin can actually make it.' She thought.

"Big Sister Harumi?" Anju called out.

Harumi looked back up and smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Th-That can't be…But…" Karin said.

"Maaka!" Usui shouted.

Karin looked back to see Usui. "Usui."

"What are you doing up there?" He notices Elda.

Elda chuckled and said, "You've saved me the trouble of looking for you."

"Eh?"

Boogie laughed. "Kenta Usui jumped right in the frying pan."

Usui climbed up the billboard. "Maaka!"

"Usui."

"Is she your…?"

"This is for my adorable granddaughter. I'll be sucking your blood." Elda said.

Karin stood up and opens her arms out. "No!"

"Move out of the way, Karin."

"No! Never! Because Usui is…Usui is…" Karin felt a throb in her body. 'Not now…' Karin had a nose bleed. "No!"

'It couldn't be…' Elda stared at Karin when Karin fell unconscious and Usui held her. "Karin."

"Maaka! Hang in there!"

"You're a blood-maker?"

"Hey, Maaka. Maaka!"

"Is that so? So that's how it was. It seems that I have even more reason to suck your blood now." Elda chuckled.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them the black split in the middle turn yellow. Usui couldn't move at all. Karin slips out of his hands. Anju was about to do something. She put her hand out forward and it glowed yellow.

"This looks bad. Really bad." Boogie said.

"Anju-"

"Stop it." Harumi and Anju turned around and saw Ren.

"Big Brother Ren…"

"Stop it, Anju. If you really care about Karin…don't interfere." Ren said.

"You just took the words out of my mouth. Anyways, where have you been?" Harumi asked.

"Around." Harumi sighed.

"And when and where did you get a new shirt? If I remember correctly, you never came back home because of Elda and your sleeve got ripped off because of her." Harumi stated.

Ren closed his eyes and Harumi could see the sweat drop forming on his head. She giggled and looks back at the scene.

"I can only do this because I'm a vampire. You should understand. Humans and vampires can't coexist. You'll only make my adorable Karin suffer." Elda said.

"I make Maaka…?" Usui looked at Karin.

"Yes. That's why I have to suck your blood. To prevent her suffering, I have to take your feelings of love."

"My…My feelings of love?"

"Yes. This is best for both of you." Elda got behind Usui and got ready to bite him. "Doesn't a love that can only end in tragedy bring too much pain? Wouldn't that be a sad future? Then you'd be better off forgetting it all."

She was about to bite him but Usui said, "Don't make me laugh. Listening to you talk…Can only end in tragedy…? Sad future…? That's just what you think! I've decided to live a respectable life one day!"

"Huh? Respectable?"

"I'll find a job. Sweat and work hard. Receive a salary. A rental works as long as I'm living in a house. Then I want to get married…and have kids…and have a normal family. Full of warmth and kindness…With good food…Almost like…her box of lunches…"

"Obento?"

"So if you want to suck my blood, go ahead! But don't go deciding our futures! Nobody can tell what the future will bring!"

Elda's eyes widen as she remember her love life with a human many years ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have faith…that humans and vampires can coexist in this world." Alfred Sinclair said to Elda. <em>

"_Al!" _

"_Nobody can tell what the future will bring." They kissed. _

_After that scene, they were in a shack that was burning. __Al said to Elda to drink his blood so she can get away since she felt weak. She didn't want to because if she did his love for him will disappear since her blood taste is Love. He said he wouldn't forget but ended up he did. _

"_Damn vampire!" _

_Elda cried. "Al…" _

_He attacks her with a stake and piece her in the chest._

* * *

><p>"You're just a mere human…I'll seal…that impudent mouth of yours!" Elda's eyes turn blood-shot red.<p>

"Hold it right there!" Elda's eyes turn back to normal and Harumi look at the side to see the pathetic vampire hunter.

"So you've shown yourself! The vampire who was disguised as Karin!" Sinclair shouted.

"What's that? Something weird showed up." Elda said as Sinclair climb up to the top of the billboard.

"Are you okay, Kenta Usui? No! Karin! What have you done to Karin?!"

"Oh? You seem bursting with heated blood."

"Be quiet!"

Because of a lot of weight, the billboard tips over.

"Incredulous!" Sinclair shouted.

"I'm begging you! Stay still!" Usui shouted.

"No! I, Winner Sinclair, will sane you now, Karin!"

"Sinclair?" Elda stared at Winner.

The bind on Usui broke and he could move now. The billboard tips over even more and fell down. Karin, who passed out, fell over.

"Karin!" Elda shouted.

"Maaka!" Usui jumped and grabbed her as he held onto the edge of the wall.

Winner grabs Usui's hand. "Fight hard, Kenta Usui! Do not let go of Karin!"

"Hurry it up, Winner!"

"Usui." Karin started to wake up.

"Maaka?!"

"This situation was so unhappy that my blood increased."

"Eh?!"

Karin had another nosebleed. "No!"

Harumi noticed that Winner was getting really dizzy after seeing blood. "Blood...Blood…Nosebleed…" Winner fell forward and hit Usui before they were falling.

Harumi gasped before a group of bats saved them which were summoned by Elda.

"To think that he pushed me aside to save Karin. How long are you going to watch? Did you think I would let my adorable granddaughter die? Honestly... How did that devil woman raise you?" Harumi, Ren, and Boogie chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later, everything seems to be fine. Anju sent one of her bats to watch Karin and Usui. She chuckle. "Even after everything that happened with Grandma... Big Sister is still a failure." Anju said.

"How long is that fool planning on hanging around humans?" Ren got up from his chair. "Trifles that serve as food shouldn't be looking down on us. That's why I hate..."

"Ren…" Harumi mumbled as he walked over to the door.

"It's time for dinner. I'm off. And Harumi."

"Hm?"

Ren looks back at her. "Don't forget to eat. We don't want you going berserk or passing out now do we?"

"I…" Harumi looked away to hide her blushed face. She crossed her arms and said, "You don't have to tell me!"

Ren smirked and left. Harumi raised her fists and threw them back down. "Augh! The nerve of that guy!"

"I see you two are getting along better." Anju said.

Harumi blushed and said, "Anju! What are you saying?! We do not get along! We don't even like each other."

"That's what you think. But slowly you two are falling in love and them…bam! The action begins!" Boogie said before laughing.

Harumi had a large anime vein on her head and raised her fist where there was a small anime vein on it. Boogie stopped laughing and got scared. "Ah! I'm sorry, Ms. Harumi! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Harumi grabbed Boogie and gave him a living hell. "Nooooooo!" Her anger had gone down now that she let it out.

"Big Sister Harumi. You and Big Brother Ren have been getting along better now." Anju stated.

"How so?"

"Both of you don't argue as much as before and Big Brother Ren seems to care about you from time to time."

'She's right. Ren has been nice to me lately and we barely argue.'

"I think both of you…are slowly falling in love. Though you two dent it saying you don't like it each…when it quite obvious…that you two love each other."

Harumi stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going out for some dinner. See you later, Anju!"

She opened the door and quickly left. Since it was almost winter, it got colder, so Harumi wore more warm clothes. She changed her brown plaid skirt and black thigh-high socks to black pants and her shoes to black boots. She also had a white trimmed faux-furred white coat that falls to her waist.

* * *

><p>Harumi walked out of the house and was blushing a lot. 'Is what Anju said true? Are we actually falling in love with each other? No! Of course not! We're…not in love…' Harumi sighed and walked towards the city.<p>

She started to remember why Ren hated humans so much. It was because of an event that happened when he was fourteen and enrolled in a boarding school by his parents as a final test of his vampire powers. Ren came to hate men, which grew to humans in general. Ren had attended at an all-boys boarding school where he was drawn to another boy that was stressed. His name was Makoto Fujitani and back in the boarding school, he was called 'Lady' because of his girlyness…though he wanted to leave the school to play around with girls.

Harumi had a sweat drop forming on her head. She also remembered how she met Ren and the things she did with him the time she went to his school. She smirked. 'That was some interesting time.'

* * *

><p><em>Harumi had moved from America to Japan and intended a public school that was nearby. That was the first order that her parents wrote down. After two years going to that school, she was elected as Student Council President so that meant a lot of people knew her. She wanted a challenge since the next order was to remove herself from the human world when her vampire powers came in and after that, she must erase her existence in human society. <em>

_Her principal took her to school called Shikou Private Institute All Boys Academy for school business again. Of course, she knew it was another lame excuse so her female principal was going to have sex with the male principal at that school again. Harumi had a small meeting with the Shikou student council presidents and principals about meaningless things. _

_After a little while, the meeting was finally over. "Kobayashi. I need to discuss matters with Principal Nobuo. Why don't you explore around this school? I'm sure you're very interested in this place. Her principal said. _

"_Yes." _

"_Yes. Boys, why don't you show this lovely lady around the school?" _

"_Of course." The Black Roses Student Council said. _

"_Good. Now, Principal Izumi. This way." _

"_Yes." They both went into his office. _

"_My, how lovely you still are, Harumi." One of them boys said to her; he has short reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, he was known as The Black Rose Ouji. _

_The second boy nodded; he has wavy light brown hair, brown eyes, has a black rose in his mouth he was known as The Black Rose Denka. _

"_Now, let us guide you through this beautiful garden." The last one offered; he had long blue hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail with matching eyes, he was known as The Black Rose Prince. _

_Harumi gathered up her things and stood up. "No, thank you. I'd like to explore by myself." She walked out of the room and started walking around the school. She knew where she was going. She's been coming here for a while now so she pretty much knew the school grounds._

* * *

><p><em>Harumi sighed. 'This is the third time this mouth. Principal Izumi uses the same excuse every time. Does she think I'm stupid? This is getting so annoying.' She closed her eyes and sighed again.<em>

_Suddenly, she bumped into someone when she was at a corner of a hallway. She ended up dropping her things. "Hey! Watch where you're goi-" _

_Harumi looked up to see a rather handsome blue haired boy. Her face lightly blushed. 'Whoa…He's cute.' _

_Ren never finished his sentence because he thought he ran into a boy. He looks down to only see a beautiful purple haired girl with her hair going past her shoulders. He blushed lightly and thought, 'She looks…beautiful. Wait. What is a girl doing here?' _

_Harumi bowed to him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She started to pick up her things. Ren helped her out. _

_After she gathered her things, Ren handed the rest of her things. She smiled at him. "Thank you." _

_He blushed and looked away slightly. "It was nothing…" _

_She stood up with Ren. 'Great. Another guy who is probably interested in me. First, he yelled at me when I ran into him but didn't finish his sentence. And he's being a little nicer to me. And he's being a little nicer to me. Hmm…Why don't I have some fun playing with his mind while I'm here.' _

"_Who are you and what are you doing in an all-boys school?" Ren asked. _

_She leaned in and smirked. "Why? Interested?" _

_Ren blushed. "N-No. Why would I be?" _

_She closed her eyes and turned to her side, meaning that her profile was facing him. "Well, for being in an all-boys school, I bet you have some desire." _

_He bushed again. Harumi opened her eyes slightly and looked at him. "Plus, you asked." _

_He looked a little annoyed and Harumi giggled. She turned to him to face him. "Well, are you interested in me?" _

_Ren blushed again and looked away. "Not really." _

_Harumi smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Tell me, what's your name?" _

"…_Ren." _

"_Ren, huh? That's a cool name. I'm Harumi Kobayashi. I'm here because of my principal wanting to have sex with your principal. She drags me here for an excuse to come here which by the way, I have to get going. It was nice meeting you, Ren." She went back to where her principal was at._

* * *

><p><em>A few months have pass and Ren and Harumi were getting along great. Which she was glad since she had nothing to do but explore his school when she went over there. She had told him a few things about herself and he actually told her a few things about himself. They even went to the city one time on their day off; he even bought her a silver bracelet that had a golden snowflake charm. <em>

_She went to over to his school again and went to the garden since she didn't know where Ren was at. Ren was always the one who finds her when she goes over to his school. She looks around to find no one around so she decides to sing that song her mother taught her._

_Tobenai tori  
>Hitori hagure<br>Harukana michi  
>Yukimadotte mo<em>

_Mune wa kogoe  
>Saezuri naku<br>Subete ga kurayami ni  
>Tozasarete mo<em>

_Chiisana hoshi no hikari ga  
>Kotori wo atatameru<br>Kanashimi no yoru wa sari  
>Tobidatsu asa<br>Odozureru yo_

_(English translation)_

_The little bird that has lost it's wings  
>And lost it's way around...<br>Will find itself a long road that lies ahead  
>Even though it's covered completely in snow<br>Which a bright little star of light will help  
>Warm our young little bird up again...<br>To help guide itself once more through the sadness of night...  
>And fly away back home in the morning<em>

_Harumi was singing in a soft and lovely voice. After she was done, she heard soft clapping. She blushed and turned around to see Ren. "Oh…Ren. It's only you." _

"_And what does that mean?" He asked. _

"_Nothing. I'm just glad it's you and not someone else." He smirked. _

"_Embarrass?" She blushed. _

"_Um…well…yeah…" _

"_Well, looks like I got to know two things about you today. You get embarrass when singing though you really shouldn't be, since you have a lovely voice." _

_She blushed again. "You're sweet, Ren. I got to go now. See you next time." She walked back to where her principal was at. _

_Ren blushed. __'Why am I so drawn to her? Why do I want to know more about her so much? Why am I being so different around her? She's just a mere human. Nothing more. But yet... I'm so interested in her.'_

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later, Ren's vampire powers had come and he had bit Makoto. 'I get the feeling I just lost something precious.' Ren thought before a memory of Harumi flashed in his mind. 'Or should I say somethings precious.' He cried a little before wiping away his tears and bit the Black Roses. <em>

_After that happened, he erased all the humans' memory that knew him except Harumi since he didn't know where she was and removed himself from the human world._

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks after Ren's power came, Harumi's vampire powers finally came. She removed herself from the human world and erases everyone that knew her memories. After that, she read the letter and the next order for her to do.<em>

"_**After you have fully developed into a vampire and have remove yourself from the human world with your powers, go to the Maaka residence and give the other letter to Henry and Carrera Marker. They are vampires as well so don't worry about anything."**_

_She packed all her needed things and went to the address her parents wrote down for her. She passed by their barrier and knocked on their door. _

_A man had opened it. "Yes, can I help you?" _

"_Do you happen to be Henry Marker?" _

"_Yes, that's me." _

"_It's nice to meet you, Henry. I am Harumi Kobayashi; Michiko and Soujiro's daughter." _

"_Ah! Soujiro and Michiko's daughter! Well, come out of the cold and come in!" _

_Harumi bowed. "Thank you." __S__he grabbed her bag and walked in as Henry led her to the living room. She saw a woman sitting on a chair. _

"_Henry. Who is this girl?" _

"_Mama, this is Harumi Kobayashi; Soujiro and Michiko's daughter." _

"_Ah. Welcome to our humble home, Harumi. I am Carrera Marker. What brings you here, my darling?" _

"_My parents wanted me to give you this." She handed them the letter and Henry took it. _

"_What is it?" Carrera asked. _

_Harumi shook her head. "I don't know. The only thing they told me is to never open that letter." _

_Henry and Carrera looked at each other. "Why don't you take a seat?" Henry offered. _

"_Alright." She sat on the couch while Henry and Carrera read the letter._

_After a few minutes, they both looked shock. "Harumi. How long has your parents been dead?" Henry asked. _

"_Two years now." _

"_Has your vampire powers come in yet?" Carrera asked. _

"_Yes." _

_Both Henry and Carrera looked at each other before someone came in the room. Harumi looked to see two little girls. One had a burgundy hair and a bit older than the other one who had silver hair. _

"_Papa, Mama, who is this?" The burgundy haired girl asked. _

"_Karin, Anju. This is Harumi Kobayashi. She will be living with us for now on." Henry said. _

"_Eh?" _

"_Harumi, these are our daughter, Karin and Anju." _

"_Hello." _

"_H-Hello. I'm Karin and this is Anju. Anju say hi." _

"_Hello." _

"_Karin and Anju, huh? Those are pretty names. It's nice to meet you two." Harumi said with a smile. _

"_You too, Big Sister Harumi." _

_Harumi's eyes widened before her eyelids lower down. She slightly looked away. Henry and Carrera saw her sudden sadness. _

"_Karin, go get your Big Brother down here." Carrera ordered. _

"_Okay, Mama. Let's go, Anju." Anju nodded and they went to get their brother. _

"_I didn't know you have a son." _

"_Well, we do. He's the same age as you." Carrera stated. _

"_I think you will get along great with him." Henry said._

* * *

><p><em>Ren was in his room lying on his bed. He had his hand on the back of his head while staring at a picture of him and Harumi when they were in the city. His eyes were slightly open while thinking about her. <em>

'_Why can't I get her out of my mind? She is just a mere human…but why do I desire her?' He closed his eyes for a few second and then reopen them when a knock on his door. _

_He swings his legs at the side of the bed and put the photo under his pillow before getting up. He walked to the door and opened it to only see his little sisters. "What do you want?" _

"_Um…Mama and Papa want to see you." Karin said. _

"_What do they want?" _

"_They want you to meet someone." Anju said. _

"_Who?" _

"_A girl name Harumi Kobayashi." After hearing her name, Ren ran down the stairs and to the living room with his little sisters behind him._

* * *

><p><em>He enters the living room to see Harumi. She looked up and saw Ren with Karin and Anju behind him. Both Harumi and Ren's eyes widen. <em>

_She quickly stood up. "Ren?!" _

_It was quiet for a while before Henry spoke up. "I see you two have met each other." _

"_Yeah." _

"_How wonderful, both of the fiancées have met one another." _

"_WHAT?!" Harumi and Ren shouted. _

"_Harumi, your parents, Henry, and I arranged a marriage with you and Ren in order to keep the purebred vampire blood running." Carrera explained. _

"_Out of all the vampires in the world, you guys had to choose her?" Ren asked. _

_Harumi got a anime vein on her head. "What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_If you don't understand, then too bad." Ren smirked. _

"_Hmph. As if I like the idea marrying a loser." _

"_What?" Ren got an anime vein on his head. _

"_You heard me. You were so easily bewitch by my charm. You're just like all the other losers who got caught in my little mind game." _

_Ren got mad. "Tsk. As if I like the idea of marrying an annoying ass girl." _

"_What?!" _

_Harumi and Ren glared at each other before looking the other way. "Hmph." _

_Henry got a sweat drop on his head. "I see you two are getting along well…" _

_Harumi and Ren glared at him and he flinched when the both of them did it at the same time. Henry sweat drop fell down a bit._

* * *

><p>'Ever since then, we never liked each other. But lately, Ren is actually getting a bit nicer. And we have been getting a lot of fewer arguments…' Harumi thought.<p>

She was finding some preys while thinking back then. She had found some preys and drank their blood. But she couldn't help but notice that their blood was no match for Ren's blood.

She sighed and headed back home. 'He kinda acts differently around me…like before…when we're alone. Does _he_ love me? Do _I _love him?'


	10. Chapter 10

Harumi walked downstairs when she woke up and she just happened to see Karin. "I'm home." She announced.

"Welcome home. Have a good day at work?" Harumi asked. She nodded though she looks a little tired.

"Are you okay, Karin?" She nodded again but with a smile this time.

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry."

Harumi smiled back. "Well... if you say so..."

Both of them went into the living room to see the room filled with Christmas decorations Henry, who wore a reindeer hat, and Carrera, who wore a Santa's hat, were drinking blood.

"Merry Christmas!" Henry and Carrera cheered before drinking a glass of blood.

"Delicious. This blood from a prideful man that I ordered from a high-class restaurant right before Christmas is quite exceptional." Henry said.

"This blood from a lying tramp who was two-timing men to get name brand presents is also quite good. Blood really is best when in season." Carrera said.

"Merry Christmas, yeah?" Henry and Carrera laughed.

Ren was lying on the couch on his side calling his girls. Harumi sighed and walk over behind the couch. She leaned forward on the back of the couch.

"Got it. Eight on Christmas Eve at the usual hotel. Sure. I love you, Tomoko. Later." He hung up and look for another number. Once he did, he call that girl.

"Hello? Sachiko? About Christmas Eve. How does nine sound?" He was silent for a bit. "Of course. You're the only one I want to be with on the holy night. Sure. I'll be sure to satisfy you. Later." He hung up and look for another number.

Harumi sighed to herself before she said, "Fooling around with your girlfriends, I see..."

He looked back at Harumi. "And?" He asked.

"I really don't care about Christmas Eve, but... why don't you spends Christmas with us?"

"Why do you care? Before you used to be glad I was leaving. Plus, you are never home on Christmas Eve and Christmas. Are you even going to stay home this time?"

Harumi's face turned slightly red. "I-I don't care if you stay for Christmas or not! I was just... Are you staying here if I was here?"

"No. Just wondering."

"Hn. Figures..." Harumi walked back to her room.

"What's with Big Sister Harumi? She seems... to be acting a bit differently." Karin wondered.

Ren sighs, gets up, and walk towards Harumi's room. "It's nothing to worry about." He said to himself.

He walks to her room and was about to knock on her door when he hears crying. Ren opens the door slightly to see Harumi lying on the bed with her face in the pillow crying. He sees a picture on her bed. The picture showed Harumi with her hair pass her shoulders smiling with a guy that had light brown hair that stopped to his neck, purple eyes and it showed him holding Harumi in the arms smiling.

"Takahiro..." Harumi cried to herself.

Ren closed the door and sighed again. He walked away.

* * *

><p>A few days later, it was finally Christmas day. Harumi was walking around the city seeing couples everywhere. She was just randomly walking when she realize that she ended up walking to the park. She sat on the bench and started to think.<p>

Lately, she has been thinking about Takahiro a lot this year than before. Maybe that's because lately there has been things reminding her about Takahiro. Like Karin and Usui's relationship with each other.

Usually, Harumi tried to forget about him but today was very hard to. That's because today is the day it all started... The beginning of her first love story... 'Christmas day... the day I met Takahiro...'

* * *

><p><em>This was back when Harumi was 12 years old living in Japan. Now, her hair grew to her shoulders. Today was Christmas day and she had just moved into a neighborhood in Japan. She moved into a small apartment. One bathroom, one kitchen, and a living roombed room. It was good enough for her. She place all her stuff at their correct place that she bought with her parents money. They had invested a lot of money in the bank. She only bought things that were really necessary. _

_After putting everything, she had to their right place; there was a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' She asked herself. Harumi walk over to the door and open it to see a very cute light brown hair, purple eyes, boy holding a plate of cookies. _

_"Hi! I'm Takahiro __Kuroda__! Welcome to the neighborhood!" Takahiro greeted. _

_Harumi smiled at him. "Hello, Takahiro. I'm Harumi Kobayashi. It's nice to meet you." _

_"Harumi, huh? That's a cute name for cute girl." _

_Harum blushed at his comment. "Thank you, Takahiro." _

_He had a big smiled. "Oh, yeah! Here. A welcoming gift to the neighborhood." He hands the plate of cookies to Harumi and she took it. _

_She looks down at the cookies. "Thank you. It looks delicious." _

_Harumi look back up at him and he had a finger in his mouth looking at the cookies. "Yeah..." _

_Harumi gave him a small smile. "Would you like to come in and have some?" _

_He looks back up to Harumi with a very happy face. "Really?! Can I?" _

_"Sure. They're so many cookies, I can't eat them all." _

_He grabs the plate of cookies and zooms right in her living room/bed room. "Then I'll help you finish them all!" Harumi chuckle and closed her door. _

_She opens her refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. She closed it and took out a glass. She pour the milk in the glass and walk in the living room/bed room to see Takahiro siting at the table, stuffing a bunch of cookies in his mouth while watching TV. _

_She placed the glass of milk in front of him and places the milk down too. "So you won't choke and die." _

_He swallows the cookies that he had in his mouth. "Ah! Thank you!" He grabs the glass and chugs it down. He places the glass down. "Ah! That was so good. Thanks for giving me some!" _

_"No problem." _

_"Hey. Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be home to celebrate Christmas with you?" _

_Harumi was a bit shocked and she looks away. "They're not here." _

_"Eh? Why? Are they at work or something?" _

_"No... They're dead... My family was killed and I am the only one that made it out alive..." _

_Takahiro had a sad expression. "Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be rude or anything..." _

_Harumi look up to him with a small smile. "It's okay. You didn't know." _

_Takahiro smile back at her then looked up the ceiling with a slightly sad expression. "I know how it feels to lose a family member... My dad... He died from an illness." _

_"Oh... I'm so sorry." _

_"It's alright. He was a cool dad. He pushes me to the top so I can be the best and he never gave up hope on me when I was doing horrible at something." _

_"It seems like you were very close to your father." _

_"You can say that." He looks back at Harumi. "Since you're going to be alone today, come over to my place to celebrate Christmas!" _

_"I don't know..." _

_"Come on! It'll be fun. My mom won't mind. She loves company." _

_"Oh... alright then." _

_"Yay! Let's go!" He grabs her hands and takes her to his place after she lock up her place. His apartment was only at the end of the hall. Her place was at the other end. That day she had eaten lots of good food and had lots of fun. _

* * *

><p><em>Harumi would always go over to Takahiro's apartment to celebrate the holidays because Takahiro would begs her to come over. And she couldn't say no to him. <em>

_She had transfer into Takahiro's school and became the Student Council President. Takahiro had become the heart throb in her school. He is very popular. He pretty much knows how to play a lot of sports, pretty smart at some classes, and he's kind and helpful. But he also a big pervert. He flirts a lot with the girls, likes to look at their breast, and slaps their butts when he feels like too. And what surprises Harumi, none of the girls care if he looks at their breast and slaps their butts. _

_Well, a few of them do and Harumi was one of them. He keeps saying that he loves her but in a kiddish way so she doesn't believe him. _

_It was lunch time and Harumi were sitting at the table in the cafeteria eating her lunch. When all of a sudden, she hears girls squealing (FYI: this is going to take place two weeks after Ren's gets his vampire powers). _

_Harumi sighed to herself. 'Takahiro's here...' _

_"It's Takahiro!" One of his fangirls screamed. _

_"Hello, beautifuls. Don't you all look lovely?" Takahiro said and winks at a crowd of girls. _

_"Kyaa-!" Some of the girls faint but some continue to squeal. _

_Harumi sighed. 'If they don't stop screaming soon, I'm going to get a really bad headache.' _

_Takahiro sees Harumi and walks over to her. He wraps his arms around her neck and places his head on her shoulder. "Hi, my little flower!" _

_"Hi, Takahiro." _

_"Ah! Why did you leave your hair down today again? You look a lot prettier when it's up." _

_"Because I like to leave it down and thanks." _

_"You know, your lunch looks very good." Takahiro said while looking at her lunch._

_"I know and you're not getting any." _

_"Eh? Why not?" _

_"You already ate lunch. I saw you eat during class." _

_"Heh, heh. Thanks for not ratting on me but I'm still hungry!" _

_"Go get the school food then." _

_"But the school food is no match for you homemade food!" He said it with a complaining kiddish voice. _

_Harumi sighed. She grabs a piece of food with her fork and put it in front of his face. "Here." _

_"Ahhh." He takes a bite of the food. After he swallows the food, he looks very happy. "Yummy!" _

_Harumi smile. He did this every time. He would always want to eat her food since it was really good. So she always made extra food. _

_She suddenly feels a dark aura behind her. She looks back to see that a group of girls was glaring at her and another group that was crying. _

_"I wish I could have Takahiro's arms around me..." _

_"And get to feed him..." _

_"We're so unhappy." Harumi had a sweat drop on her head. _

_'Who the hell does she think she is? How dare she feed __my__ Takahiro. I don't care if she's the student council president. She needs to know whose boss.' One of the girls thought before she walks over to Harumi and Takahiro. "Hi, Takahiro." _

_Takahiro lets go of Harumi and walks over to the girl. He wraps his arm around her waist. "Well, hello Princess. You look more stunning from the last time I saw you." _

_"Takahiro..." _

_Takahiro whisper in her ear, "How about we go somewhere private and have a little fun, huh?" _

_Harumi had heard that and suddenly felt a throb in her chest. It hurt her a little so she lightly grabs her shirt and lean forward a bit. "Ah!" Harumi tried to not to say it loud but Takahiro heard her. _

_He let go of the girl and went back to Harumi. "Harumi, are you alright?" Takahiro asked. _

_Harumi lets go of her shirt and look up at him with a small smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry. My body started to hurt a bit. I'll just walk it off." _

_Harumi packs up her lunch and walk out. 'What was that? When I heard Takahiro said that, my chest hurts a little. I heard him say that so many times and I felt nothing like today. Could I... possibly in love with Takahiro? No. It can't be. I can't be in love with Takahiro. He's my best friend. But then again... No. This is just nothing.' Harumi continued to walk and after a few seconds Takahiro was right next to her. _

_He was worried about her and ditched the girl he was flirting with. The girl was of course pissed and was going to do something about. _

* * *

><p><em>After school, Harumi receive a letter that said to meet someone at the back of the school. She did and no one was there. Suddenly, someone pushed her to the wall. She places her hand on the wall to keep yourself from falling down. <em>

_She looks up to see the girls that were glaring at her during lunch. "What do you girls want?" Harumi asked; she stood up straight and sounded a bit mad. _

_"We want you to stay away from Takahiro." _

_"Yeah!" All of the girls shouted. _

_"Why should I?" Harumi asked. _

_"Because we said so!" _

_"This is a warning, Kobayashi. Stay away from Takahiro or else." _

_"You don't decide who does Takahiro gets to hang out with or not." Harumi said. _

_"Yes, we do! We are the members of Takahiro Fan Club!" _

_"So what?" Harumi shrugged her shoulders. _

_"So you better listen to what we say! Stay away from Takahiro!" _

_"As if I would ever listen to some crazy ass jealous girls." Harumi said. That got them pissed. _

_Harumi tried to walk away but one of the girls grabs her and the girls was about to attack her. _

_"Hey! What do you think your girls are doing?!" They all looked at where the voice came from and it was Takahiro. _

_"Takahiro!" _

_Takahiro look very scary and serious. "I said... What are you girls think you're doing?" Takahiro asked again. _

_"We were just protecting you from that bitch so we were just giving her a warning to stay away from you." _

_"Yeah!" _

_"This is for your own benefit, Takahiro!" _

_Suddenly, Takahiro punch the wall very hard. "Shut up!" He shouted. He scared the girls. Harumi was a bit scared too. She never saw him like this before. "I don't care what your stupid excuse is but no one ever hurts Harumi or ever calls her bad names. You got that?" _

_"Y-Yes!" The girls shouted with fear. _

_Takahiro glared at them. "Now, leave." _

_"Yes! We're sorry, Takahiro!" _

_They took off running. Harumi watch them took off. She heard footsteps and she looked behind her to see, of course, Takahiro. _

_He looked worried. "Are you okay, Harumi? You're not hurt right?" He asked. _

_"I'm fine but..." _

_"What?" _

_Harumi pointed to his bleeding hand. He looks at his hand. "Eheheheh. I guess went a little overboard, huh? Man. Those girls just had to hurt you. If they didn't, I would still try to make out with them. They sure are hot." _

_When Harumi heard that, she felt throbbing again. She couldn't help but notice his blood dripping down. For some reason she was drawn to it. She grabbed his hand and licks some of his blood off. _

_Takahiro pulled away. "That tickles, Harumi!" _

_Harumi realized what she did. Her fingertips barely touch her bottom lip. She was shocked but she shook it off. She took out her handkerchief and tied it around his bleeding hand. "Don't go overboard again." _

_"I'll try." She chuckle and he smiled. "Let's go home, ne?" _

_She smiled back at him. "Yeah." They grab their stiff and headed home. _

* * *

><p><em>It was lunch time and Harumi sat at a table in the cafeteria taking out her lunch. She saw Takahiro flirting with the girls again. She shook her head in disapproval and took a bite of her lunch. When she did, she quickly placed her hand over her mouth from barfing. 'What is this?! It tastes horrible! What did I accidentally add?' She asked herself. <em>

_Takahiro suddenly pops up and sits in front of her, scaring her a bit. "Ooooo. That looks good. Can I have some?" _

_Before she could answer, he takes a bit of her food and was about to throw it in his mouth. "Wait, Taka-" He throws it in his mouth and eats it. _

_He swallows it and he had a very happy face. "That was delicious! Can I have some more, Harumi?" _

_Harumi was shocked. 'What the hell is wrong with his taste buds?! Wait... Dad told me once that vampires can't taste food the way humans do. Instead, they become able to sense human blood extremely well.' _

_She remembers about licking Takahiro's blood off his hand. Her eyes widened. 'The time for me to awaken to being a vampire has finally come...' _

_She closed her eyes and pushed her lunch to Takahiro. "You can have it. I don't want it anymore." _

_"Really?" He had that really happy face like a kid going to a place he always wanted to go. _

_Harumi reopen her eyes and smiled at him. "Yeah. I just suddenly don't feel hungry anymore." _

_"Yay! I get to have Harumi's lunch!" He started eating her food. _

_Harumi chuckled. 'He's acts like such a kid.' _

* * *

><p><em>Later on, when it is night, Harumi walk out of her apartment with a trash bag in her hands. Her hair was up in a ponytail since she was cleaning her apartment. She saw Takahiro with a girl with his arm around her waist. <em>

_'Oh yeah. Takahiro has date today.' She said in her head. _

_"I had a great time, Takahiro." _

_"I did too. But why stop the fun now? Let's make it last a bit longer. What do you say, baby?" _

_His date blushed. "Anything to be with you..." _

_Takahiro smirked and said, "Let's go somewhere private...where we can have some fun." _

_Harumi felt another throb in her chest again but this time it hurts a lot more. She clenches her tank top. She let go if the trash bag and lean against the door frame. Takahiro and the girl walked away. _

_Harumi tried to walked forward but fail to. She ended up falling over the rail so she was falling towards the ground. She covers her face with her arms. _

_Then all of a sudden she felt like she was floating. She opened her eyes to realize she was! There was a red glow around her. Once she touches the ground, the glow disappeared. _

_She looked at her hand. 'I see. So this is what Mom and Dad meant by awakening.' Harumi clench her hand. 'Now, let see what my blood taste is before I leave.' _

* * *

><p><em>She followed Takahiro since he got a strong case of whatever her blood type is. She followed him and the girl to the park that nobody was around. They sat on a bench and made out. <em>

_When she saw that, she felt another throb in her chest. She grabbed her shirt and lean on the nearest tree. She went behind it and slides down. 'I see now. So that's my personal preference in blood. Takahiro wants more than to make out with her... Lust is my blood taste...' Harumi thought before she went to erase everyone that knew her memories except Takahiro. _

_She had erase the girl's memories that had dated Takahiro too cause she went home by herself. She went back to the park where Takahiro had made out with that girl and luckily he was still there. He was walking back home. _

_"Takahiro!" He turned around and saw Harumi. _

_She ran up to him. "Harumi, what are you doing here? And hey, you finally let pulled your hair back for once." _

_"I was looking for you." _

_"Aw. Is my cute little flower worried about me? Or have you suddenly realized your love for me and want to kiss me?" _

_"No-" Harumi suddenly felt another throb. She clenches her shirt and then fell forward. _

_Takahiro's eyes widen before he shouted, "Harumi!" He catches her. _

_"Harumi! Are you okay?" He asked. _

_She wraps her arms around his neck. "I will be soon..." She looks up at Takahiro. "I'm sorry, Takahiro..." _

_He was confused at what she said. "Sorry? For what?" _

_"For this!" Her eyes turns red and she was about to bite Takahiro. 'A vampire?!' Takahiro was shocked at what his friend was._

_She bit him and drank his blood and then she let go of him. He falls to his knees still conscious but she didn't know. She looked in the night sky with a daze look. She had a bit of blood trail down her mouth. _

_She closed her eyes. 'I may have just made the big mistake of my life...' A tear slide down. _

_Harumi wipe it away and look back at Takahiro who is on his knees looking down. She put her hand out and it glowed a yellow color. Before she can erase his memories of her, he looks up at Harumi, startling her about. Harumi's hand stop glowing and Takahiro grabs her hand and his other hand on his wound. _

_He gets up and he was standing in front of her. "You're a... vampire, Harumi?" He asked, but Harumi looked away. "How can you be a vampire when you can withstand the sun?" _

_"I have just developed into a vampire. And it was because of you." _

_"Me?" _

_"Each vampire has his or her own personal preference in blood. My preference just happens to be what you have." _

_"What's that?" _

_"It's lust, Takahiro." _

_"What?" Harumi sighed and explain everything about vampires. _

* * *

><p><em>Both of them were sitting on a bench. "I see now..." Takahiro said. <em>

_"You probably think I'm a monster or som-" _

_"That's so cool! I wish I was a vampire!" Harumi look at him with eyes widened. "Harumi, never call yourself a monster when you actually helping people." _

_"Takahiro..." _

_"You could suck away molester's uncontrollable desire to have sex with women or kids!" _

_She laughed and Takahiro smiled. She stops laughing and look sad, which caught Takahiro's attention. "What's wrong, Harumi?" _

_Harumi stood up and took a few steps forward. "I told you... when a vampire has finally awaken, they must remove them self from the human world and you must erase your existence in human society. Meaning I have to erase your memories... You're the only one who still knows about me in this human society." _

_Takahiro stood up and walk over to her. He grabs her shoulder and turns her around. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "Hey. Come on now. Don't cry. I won't forget about you... even if you erase my memories... I'll still remember you no matter what." _

_"Takahiro..." _

_"Every time I said I loved you I actually meant it. I didn't want to sound serious because I was afraid you were going to reject me. Now, I'm not afraid. I love you, Harumi." _

_"Takahiro... I love you too." They both shared a kiss. "I won't forget about you. I promise." Harumi's tears flow down. _

_After that, Harumi erased Takahiro's memories. She went back to her place and gathered her things. She put her important stuff in your bag and when she finished, she locked the door, put the keys in the owner's office, and out of the place. _

_When she turns right at this street, she bumps into someone. "Oh. I'm sorry, Miss. Are you okay?" She knew that voice from anywhere. She looks up and sees Takahiro. _

_"Sorry, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm fine." _

_"That's good to hear. Say I haven't seen you before. Are you new in the neighborhood?" _

_Her eyes widen and then it saddens. 'He did forget...' However, she gave him a small smile. "No. I'm not. I was just visiting some friends." _

_"I see. I'm Takahiro by the way. Takahiro __Kuroda__. You are?" _

_"I'm Harumi." _

_"Harumi?" Her eyes lit up thinking he had remembered her. "That's a cute name." _

_Her eye lids lowered down. "Thanks..." _

_"Well, I have to get going. It was nice meeting you, Harumi!" _

_She smiled and said, "You too, Takahiro." He smiled and walked to his apartment. _

_She kept her back faced with his back for a while and then she slightly turn to see him walking away. 'So that was happens when I suck lust out of guys... They become a gentleman... At least Takahiro hyperness is still there.' _

_A tear slide down and then she started crying. 'You promise you wouldn't forget about me... You liar...' _

_After a few minutes, she wipes away her tears and head towards the Maaka's residence. _

* * *

><p>After remembering that, Harumi suddenly remember what Elda said to Karin before. "<em>Love between vampires and humans... can only end in tragedy." <em>

Harumi looked up the sky and it starts snowing. A snowflake falls on her cheek, melts into water, and the water drop falls down as if it was a real tear. Another water drop fell down but this time it was a real tear.

'It's so true...' She said in her head before she heard footsteps and suddenly hears Takahiro's voice. "Harumi." Her eyes widened.

She quickly stood up and looks at her right where the voice came from. "Takahiro?!" She realizes that it wasn't Takahiro. It was really Ren. Her eyes lids slightly lower down.

"Ren... What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was looking for you." He replied.

"Why?"

"To spend Christmas with you, what else?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth was slightly open. "I thought that since you are going to be my wife soon... I might as well get use to spending Christmas with you." Harumi lightly blushed.

"Come on, let's go." Ren said.

"Go? Where?"

He smirked at her. "Somewhere." Ren lets his arm out so she can lance her arm with his. She sighed and lances her arm with his.

"It better not be the hotel you usually take your girlfriends to."

He started chuckled. "It's not, okay."

Harumi and Ren started walking. 'He didn't shoot back an insult... He's being nice again... I bet it's because of my past with Takahiro. He does know about it... but it's not like him to give me pity.'

Harumi look at Ren for a bit. She lightly blush and lean on him. 'Aw, who cares? I just want to spend Christmas with him and only him. It's true... I _do_ love Ren.'

Ren looked at Harumi when she leaned on him. He saw that smile on her face. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought, 'I'm glad she's not sad anymore...' His eyes widen. 'Wait! When did I ever start to care about her?'

He sighed to himself. 'The day, for the first time, I saw her cried... I love her back when we were 14... And I still do. I'm in _love _with Harumi.'


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, Harumi was walking around town for a meal. She was at the center of the town. She walked pass a couple.

"A shooting star?"

"Eh?"

What the girl said caught Harumi's attention. She turned around and saw it but it wasn't a shooting star. Well to people it looks like it, but to vampires it was two people sword fighting. It was Elda and Victor who was fighting.

Harumi's eyes widen. 'Victor?! What the hell is he doing here? Either way, I got to go home now.'

She took off running back home. When she got home, she happens to get home on the same time as Ren. Henry and Carrera ran out to see Harumi and Ren both panting. All of them went into the living room. Harumi and Ren both found out that Elda has found a way for Karin to change into a true vampire. It soon became morning and Elda and Karin still haven't come home yet.

Ren sat on the stair case and Harumi lean on the wall. Henry and Carrera remain in the living room. "Just where and what is Karin doing?! At such a critical time... What are the familiars doing?! It was my fault. I would have pressed on even if it meant my daughter considering me annoying... If I could have been with her more... talked with her more..." Henry cried out.

Harumi got a sweat drop on her head. "Ren. Promise me you will never become a father like him."

Ren got a sweat drop on his head as well. "Don't worry. I won't."

"Hmph. What are you blabbering about? Have our children ever... obediently listened to what we told them to do?" Carrera said.

"However, Mother..." Henry mumbled.

"You and I were the same. When we were forced into a marriage of convenience by our families... did we obediently follow their commands? In any case, a person has to meet the problem head-on. Or else, that person will never find a truly acceptable solution. Just like Ren and Harumi. They are beginning to accept the fact that they have to get marry. Even if they hate each other. Those children are not ours to shape. Holding back until the last minute while watching over them is an important role of being a parent. Am I wrong?"

"Y-You're right, but... However..."

"If you understand, then shut up!"

"Yes ma'am."

Harumi heard the door open. "Is it Karin?" Carrera wondered.

However, it wasn't her. It was Elda. "I'm home!" Elda announced.

It was quiet for a bit then Elda spoke again, "What's with those looks on your faces? Your precious mother has returned."

"I-I'm sorry, Mother!" Henry exclaimed.

"Man... My new clothes are all ruined now. That stupid old Sinclair geezer! I won't let him off next time."

"Sinclair...?" Carrera asked.

"What on earth happened? Did you get into a fight with a Hunter? And where is Karin?" Henry asked.

Elda threw Karin's cellphone to Henry and he caught it. Elda yawned and said, "It's a pain to explain. The details are on there so read it. Well, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep."

"Che. Willful old hag." Carrera mumbled after Elda walked upstairs.

"In any case, we must find Karin quickly..." Henry said.

Ren gets up and walks to the living room door. "I'll go." Ren announced.

"Ren. You..."

"Go...? The sun's already risen... Go where?" Henry finished Carrera's sentence.

Ren turns around and walks towards the door. "Wait, Ren!" Henry called out, but Ren didn't listen. Ren puts a coat and hat on. His hand was on the door handle and he was about to leave but Harumi grab his other hand to stop him.

"Ren. Don't go." Harumi said. Ren looks back at Harumi. She had a worried expression on her face. "The sun is out and you're going to get burn to a crisp."

Ren turn towards Harumi and place his free hand on her cheek. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." Harumi loosen her grip on his hand and Ren walked out the door.

'Ren...' Harumi smiled. 'You actually do care about Karin...'

Harumi went up to her room and waited.

* * *

><p>After many hours passed by, she got worried. Then she heard the door open. She ran downstairs and stopped at the middle of the staircase to see only Ren sizzling.<p>

"Ren!" Harumi ran up to him. "Are you alright? Does it hurt? Will you be okay?" She asked.

"Harumi. I'll be fine. So don't act like an overly worried mother when something just minor just happen to her child."

Her cheeks turned red. "S-Shut up!" She smacks him over his head.

After a bit, her blush faded and she lightly touches his arm. "But... will you please get some rest? So your wounds will heal faster..."

Ren looks at Harumi and saw the worried face that she had. She also had the begging face too. "...Fine." Ren said as he took off his coat and hat and lied down on the couch in the living room where he took a nap.

Harumi walked in the living and sat on the chair.

* * *

><p>Soon it became evening and Harumi heard someone outside. She stood up and took a few steps. She was going to open the door hoping with was Karin when Carrera and Henry walk towards the door. Henry opened it and Carrera pulled Karin in. Henry shuts the door. Karin was sitting on the floor.<p>

"Ow... What?" Karin asked. She looks up to see to angry parents.

"Karin!" Carrera shouted.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Harumi sat on the arm of the chair and watched. Karin closed her eyes waiting for the blow that she thought Carrera was going to do when she heard crying. She opens her eyes to see Carrera hugging her and she was crying.

"Don't make us worry about you, stupid daughter! At least let us know you're okay." Carrera cried out.

"Mama..." Karin looks up to see her father nodding and crying. "Papa..." She starts crying and hugs Carrera. "Papa... Mama... I'm sorry..."

Harumi smiled at the scene. "Awww..." She didn't realize but a tear slide down her cheek. It was for the fact that scene reminded Harumi about her parents.

"Che." Harumi looked behind her and saw Ren turn over. "They're all fools." He said.

Harumi chuckled. "I wonder who's going to be a fool when something like this might happen with our children."

"It's going to be you."

Harumi smiled at his comment. "Hmph. Maybe."

"I'm sorry... I..." Karin said.

Someone walked downstairs and it was Anju. Anju had just become a vampire a few days ago. She happens to drink Karin's best friend, Maki Tokitou's blood. Anju's blood taste is jealousy. Harumi heard that Karin saw that and in the end, Karin slap Anju.

"Big Sister." Anju said. Karin looked up. "Why did you come back?"

"Anju..." Carrera couldn't believe what she just heard from Anju.

"Stop, Anju!" Henry shouted.

"Why..." Karin looked down and Anju headed back to her room.

"Anju!" Carrera shouted.

"Hold it right there, Anju!" Henry shouted also.

* * *

><p>Karin went to take a shower and Henry and Carrera came in the living room. Ren sat up, put his legs on the coffee table, and crosses his arms. Carrera sat next to him smoking with that long thin pipe. Henry sat one of the chairs and Harumi sat on the other. Henry slams his fist down on the coffee table and pointed at Ren and Carrera.<p>

"Do you both understand? Karin's been hurt! Treat her gently!" Henry shouted.

"I know." Ren said.

"You really are soft on Karin." Carrera added.

"Yeah." Harumi agreed.

Karin came in the room in her pajamas. "I'm done! That bath felt good." Karin shouted.

Karin jogged over to her father. "Say, Papa. I can finally become a vampire, right?"

"K-Kairn?" She hugs him.

"Isn't that great? Now I won't get whapped by Mama's slipper anymore. And Big Brother can't call me a failure anymore. From now on, I'll be a wonderful vampire, too! I guess I'll suck lots of blood!"

"K-Karin..." Henry hugs her and he starts crying. "Karin!"

Harumi got a sweat drop on her head.

"You're a splendid vampire! Suck up lots of blood to make up for all the time you've lost!" Henry exclaimed.

"Geez, Papa..."

"This is wonderful! Truly wonderful!"

"Geez... Stop crying, Papa." Carrera smiled at the scene. "That Henry..."

Ren smirked. "How is she a splendid vampire?"

Harumi smiled and said, "Who knows."

"With that decided, we must begin the ritual to become a vampire at once!"

"Ritual?" Karin wondered.

"That's correct! According to the texts your grandma found... if you perform the hold ritual of rebirth... you'll happily join us in being vampires!"

"Join you in being vampires..." Karin mumbled.

"Come, Mother. We must prepare!" Henry shouted.

"Hold up." Elda said.

Everyone look at Elda who was leaning on the door. "It can't be performed here. The blood ritual must be performed in the place where one awakened to vampiric instincts. This was determined long ago." Elda explained.

"Vampiric instincts...?" Karin mumbled.

"In other words... the place where you first bit someone." Karin had a flashback of the time she bit Winner.

"Which would be... that lake..." She pulls away from Henry.

"K-Karin?"

She turns back to him. "Which means it'll be our first family trip in a long time." Karin said. She looks at Ren and Carrera. "This is kind of exciting! I'm going to go get ready." She runs up to her room.

'Karin...' Elda thought as she stared at the direction Karin went.

* * *

><p>Harumi and Ren walk upstairs and in the halls. Ren looks at Harumi and saw a worried face. "What's wrong?" He asked.<p>

Harumi look up at him. "Do you think it was a really good idea to split Karin and Usui up and make Karin turn into a true vampire?" Harumi asked.

"She said she wanted to become a full vampire."

"I know... but... I can see through her mask. She's faking that she's happy and forcing herself to become a vampire. She's really sad, doesn't want to become a full vampire, and wants to be with that Kenta Usui boy. She's probably only doing this because we want her to become a full vampire and Kenta Usui do too because you asked him to give Karin back to us and he broke up with her. Do you really think this was a good idea?"

Ren stay quiet for a little while and then he was about to answer when both of them heard a bat use sonic sound waves. They only used that to tell them that there is an intruder that passed the barrier. They stop walking.

"That's..." Harumi mumbled.

Then all of a sudden, there were an explosion. Ren pulled Harumi down to the floor to take cover. Then after the explosion, a whole bunch of arrows came in. Harumi and Ren quickly got up and ran behind a wall.

After a bit, the arrows stop flying in. "This is the end of the line, vampires."

Harumi growled at the voice she just heard. "Sinclair Victor..."

She looked at Ren and Ren looked back at her. Both of them two nodded and went their separates ways. Ren want to go get Anju and Harumi went to go get Karin.

After they got them, they took them to the top of the roof where Elda, Henry, Carrera were at.

"Fools. Did you think such barrier could fool my eyes? I shall now redeem our family name." Victor said before he had a bazooka and aimed it at the now burning house. "Eat death, vampires!"

"Hold it!" Elda threw her umbrella at the bazooka and then it hit missile so Victor drop the bazooka and took cover. "Don't be shooting that dangerous stuff at someone else's house!"

Victor looked up at the roof and saw Harumi and the others.

"Don't Vampire Hunters have any manners?" Elda asked. "Don't worry. I'm courteous enough to send your family to hell together." Victor took out a machine gun out. Elda looked back at her family and Harumi.

"Leave this to me! You guys go!" Elda shouted.

"Mama!" Henry cried out.

"This is no time for joking!" Ren shouted.

"You have to get out of here too!" Harumi added.

"That's right." Carrera said as she rose up her slipper. "The elderly should bow out here."

Henry walks in front of them and put his arm out at the three of them. "Henry." Carrera said. He shook his head.

"Karin." Elda called out.

"Y-Yes?"

"I believe... in the future you've chosen."

"Grandma..."

"I won't let that happen!" Victor shouted and started to shot at them. "The whole family can go to hell together!"

Elda pulls out her umbrella and opens it to block the bullets. "Too weak!" Elda shouted.

After he stops shooting, she closes her umbrella and jumps down. "What?!" Victor shouted.

She pushes his gun down and Victor jumps back. "Elda Marker!" He rose up his sword.

"Your opponent is me!" She held her umbrella as if it was a sword.

"Grandma..." Karin mumbled.

"Let's go, everyone!" Henry announced.

Ren jumps high in the sky first and Harumi took off following him. Carrera grab Anju's hand and took off after them.

"Karin." Henry turned towards his daughter, walks over to her, and grabs her hand. "We're going!" He jumps up high in the sky.

Karin stretches her hand out to Elda. "Grandma!" All of them were now on a group of bats and they took off to the lake.


	12. Chapter 12

When everyone got to the lake, it became morning. Henry, Carrera, and Anju wore black robes with a hood over their heads. Harumi and Ren didn't wear one. They stood in the woods and watch them. Karin wore a really short white dress with a small black cloak over it.

"These clothes are kind of embarrassing..." Karin whined.

Carrera whack her with her slipper. "That hurts..." Karin said as she held her head in pain.

"You silly little girl! What do you mean by embarrassing? This is to make you a real vampire."

"Okay..."

"Karin." Henry places his hand on Karin's shoulder.

"Papa."

"I'm happy. Now, you'll also be a true vampire. Come. Let's begin, Karin." He raised his hands up and began to chant, "Give unto this family of holy darkness... an ephemeral night!" The bats flew up into the sky and block the light from the sun.

The whole place became black and white. Carrera walk to the edge of the lake, took out a dagger, and plunge it in the middle of her hand. "I make here, a prayer of blood. In offering for a holy contract. This I beseech!" Her blood drips down the lake and the whole lake became blood red. They turn around to face Karin.

Their hoods were off. Henry smiled at Karin. "Everything's ready."

Carrera smiled as well. "Go on, Karin."

She nodded. "Mm. Anju. I'm sorry." She starts walking towards the lake.

Anju takes a few steps and stops. Anju's hood fell down. "B-Big Sister." Karin began walking on top of the water. 'Goodbye... Usui...'

Ren slightly look behind him. Then he turns around and starts walking.

"Ah. Ren, where are you going?" Harumi asked. He didn't answer and kept walking.

Harumi sighed as she shook her head side to side. "Man..." She turned around and began to walk towards the direction that Ren went to.

* * *

><p>After a while of walking, she saw Ren talking to Usui.<p>

"You still came... Kenta Usui!" Ren said.

"Sorry. I still..." Usui said.

"Say no more! I won't let you have my sister!" Ren uses his vampire's power and attack Usui but then Winner came in with a large shield and blocked the attack.

"Winner!" Usui shouted.

"You go on ahead!" Winner shouted before he takes out his sword. "Leave this to Vampire Hunter Winner Sinclair!"

"Hmph. Another one won't matter. A human is just a human!" Ren shouted as he stretch his hand out and it begin to glow.

Winner and Usui heard something and Usui look down. "Black underneath...?" Usui wondered. Then the bats flew him up and took him closer to the lake. Harumi narrowed her eyes. 'Anju.'

Winner attack Ren and he dodge it. "Full of fighting spirit! An even match! Come from wherever you like! Bring it on!" Winner shouted.

"Che." Ren looked very pissed.

Harumi jump towards the lake. She sees Anju and Usui talking a bit so she jumps a bit farther away from them. Harumi hid behind a tree and waited till Usui came running. Pretty soon, she saw him running towards the lake. Harumi walk out and stood in the middle of the road. Usui stops running.

"You're..." Harumi stretched her hand out and it began to glow. Then Usui began to glow. Next things he knows, he couldn't move.

He stops glowing and she dropped her hand down. "You know... you're the biggest mistake we ever made. We shouldn't have let you learn about our secret. Now, Karin is suffering because of you." Harumi said with an angry voice.

"Because of me...?"

"Yes. All I wanted was to make sure she was happy. Karin is like my little sister. I failed as a sister before and I'm not going to do that again! I thought that Karin would be different from the rest of us and will be happy to be with a human. But I was wrong. A love between a vampire and human _will_only bring suffering. Now, I have to erase your memories." Harumi stretch her hand out again and it began to glow.

"Don't worry. I will only erase your memories of us and your time with Karin. Goodnight, Kenta Usui."

"Never..."

"Eh?" Her hand stopped glowing. "I'll never forget Karin! Even if you erase my memories, I'll still remember her no matter what!"

All of a sudden, Harumi sees Takahiro in front of her now. Her eyes widen. She gasped. 'Takahiro!' The bind spell broke and Usui can move again. Harumi look down with her bangs in her face.

Usui looks at her for a few seconds and takes a few steps. He was a few feet away from her and then he took off running, passing her, and towards the lake.

"Heh." Harumi turn slightly to the left and watches Usui run to Karin. She smirked. 'You sure have fallen in love with some interesting boy... Karin.'

Harumi just stood there for a while until she heard Henry yell. "Carrera!"

"Mama!"

Harumi gasped as her eyes widen. 'He's here!' She ran towards the lake.

"Papa!"

'I have to hurry! Karin might get killed!' Harumi shouted in her head.

* * *

><p>When she got there, she saw Carrera and Henry both on the ground surrounded with their pool of blood. She also saw Ren on the ground wounded and Victor, who was a few feet away from Ren, aim his gun at him.<p>

"Worthless human..." Ren mumbled.

"Stop your prattle, monster." Victor said. He was about to shoot Ren.

"Stop!" Harumi shouted.

He started shooting him but Harumi jump in front of Ren and uses her vampire powers to block the bullets. "What?!" Victor exclaimed.

Ren's eyes widen at what just happened. "Harumi!"

"Big Sister Harumi!" Anju and Karin shouted at the same time.

"You're... you're that vampire that got away all those years ago." Victor said.

"Yes, I am. Miss me?" Harumi taunted.

"Che."

Harumi smirked at Victor. "Now..."

Harumi jumped towards him with her whole body glowing and blood shot red eyes, and she was about to attack him. "...I shall get my revenge!" Harumi shouted.

Victor shot at her but she blocked it. Victor took a step back and looked shocked. Then he smirked and threw a dagger at Harumi that he had under his sleeve. It hit her in the middle of her chest. Her eyes went back to normal and she stopped glowing.

She stopped and stood on the ground with eyes widen. A trail of blood came down her mouth. "Now, I shall do what I should have done years ago!" He started shooting at Harumi. She took a few bullets in and she flew back.

"BIG SISTER HARUMI!" Karin felt a throb in her chest. Ren painfully got up and catches Harumi. Ren fell to his knees do to his wound. He looks at her and Harumi's eyes were closed.

He began shaking her. "Harumi! Harumi! Harumi!" Ren shouted.

Harumi opened her eyes a little and see a worried Ren. "Ren... you better protect Karin... Cause if she gets hurt... I'll swear I'll kick your ass..." She said.

He nods and she smiled at him. And that's where everything went black for Harumi. Ren's eyes widen. "Harumi!"

Ren looks down and began to shake. "You... bastard!" He shoots his head up with blood shot red eyes.

Victor began shooting at him and he took a few bullets in and flew back with Harumi in his arms. And then everything went black for him. He had Harumi in his arms so she was lying on top of him.

"Big Brother!" She felt another throb in her chest.

* * *

><p>Victor had a nosebleed because he saw Karin's breasts and he went on unconscious. Usui puts his jacket over Karin. "Uh... This means..." Usui said.<p>

"We're saved for now?" Karin said.

"Ow... Thought I was a goner." Henry said as he sat up.

"Eh? You didn't die?" Karin asked as her eyes widen. Karin gets whack by Carrera with her slipper.

"Hey, now. Don't be killing us off now."

"Vampires are a bit sturdier than humans. We were just knocked out for a while." Henry said as he laughed.

Anju wiped her blood off with her handkerchief. "I thought I was a goner."

"Anju!" Karin shouted.

Harumi and Ren open their eyes at the same time. Harumi got up a little and sees Ren looking up at her. Harumi's eyes widen and they both blushed. "AH!" Harumi screamed.

Everyone turn around to see both Harumi and Ren blushing on the ground. "Big Sister Harumi! Big Brother!" Karin shouted.

Harumi blushed before she shouted, "Ren! Get off of me!"

Ren blushed also as he shouted, "Get off of you?! You're on top of me! _You_ get off of _me_!"

"Well, I would love too... but you have your arms around my waist! Let go of me!"

Everyone who was watching this scene got a sweat drop on their head. "And they start bickering again..." Karin said. Everyone but Usui agreed with Karin.

"But it's been a while since I actually heard them argue..." Carrera stated.

"Could it be...?" Henry wondered.

"Why won't they accept the fact that they love each other?" Anju wondered.

"EH?!" Everyone but Usui shouted.

By now, Harumi and Ren were now standing up. They both blush a lot more when they two heard Anju. "NEVER! WE DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER!" Everyone including Usui got a sweat drop on their head.

Ren and Harumi finally calm down and join with the rest of the group.

"Then, what about Grandma?" Karin wondered.

* * *

><p>Elda was at home taking a bath, relaxing.<p>

* * *

><p>"So? What do we do about this?" Anju asked as she points at Victor.<p>

"Indeed." Henry agreed.

"What do we do?" Carrera asked.

"Just ending him here won't be satisfying enough." Harumi said.

"We need to let him savor true hell." Ren said.

Everyone, except Karin and Usui, gang up on the unconscious man.

"That's right." Anju said.

"Um..."

"Huh?" Everyone turned towards Karin.

"How about this?" She told everyone her idea. They thought about it and agree to do it.

* * *

><p>Later, the bats flew away, the water in the lake turn back to normal, and Harumi, Anju, Ren, Henry, and Carrera went into the woods and watch. Karin and Usui were at the dock that was at the lake and in front of them is Victor.<p>

They see Winner jog out of the woods looking exhausted. "Abruptly wrapped up! Reached the end of the line!" Winner shouted as he pants and looks up. "This is that lake?"

He sees Victor in front of Karin and Usui. "Grandfather! Stop it!" Winner puts his arm underneath Victor's arm to hold him back. "The battle is over!"

"Hey, now. Winner. What are you doing all of a sudden?" Victor started to laugh. "It's dangerous to be horse playing in a place like this."

Winner lets go of Victor. "Grandfather?"

* * *

><p>"Blah. Man blood really tastes horrible." Ren said with a sick look on his face.<p>

"Yeah... That blood tasted so bad I would rather drink a woman's blood. Even if their lust is weak, it'll taste a lot better than his..." Harumi added while covering her mouth.

"Don't be so picky. This makes one less vampire-hating human in this world." Henry said.

"It's because we all sucked his pride, dishonesty, stress, lust, jealousy, and unhappiness." Carrera said as she covered her mouth with a handkerchief.

"So happy!" Victor shouted.

"But it seriously tasted bad enough to give me heartburn." Carrera said.

"I agree. I would prefer the blood of a jealous young girl..." Anju said as she covered her mouth with a handkerchief like her mother.

"That is true..." Henry mumbled. They all slump down a bit.

* * *

><p>"Winner. Do you remember?" Victor asked with a smile.<p>

"Yes?"

"We used to fish here a lot."

"Really?"

"But was this really a good idea?" Kairn wondered.

"Wait. Wasn't it your suggestion?" Usui asked.

"But..." Karin and Usui got a sweat drop on their head. "I didn't expect him to change so much." Karin said.

"And the next day, you wet the bed." Victor said.

Winner got a sweat drop on his head. "Ahhh! Mood swing! Bad karma! Unheard of! W-Wet the bed?!"

"It was the right choice. His true nature hasn't changed. Maybe this is the true self he wanted to be." Usui said.

"I guess so. By the way, Usui... When my blood increased... and lost it..." Karin said with her cheeks turning red. Usui blushed also.

"Um... I have this hazy memory of being held... A-And well... It made me feel really warm. And then you said my name for the first time."

Usui rubs the back of his head and blushes more. "O-Oh... That was just... Uh..."

"It made me happy."

"Eh?"

"It made me happy. Really happy!" Usui continue to blush and kept on rubbing his back of his head.

"R-Really." Usui said as he laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>Harumi could see hearts floating around the two cute couple. She chuckled. "How cute..."<p>

"Che. I can't watch anymore of this." Ren said before he turned around and starts walking. "I'm going to go find some stressed out woman and get rid of this awful taste."

Harumi followed him. "Before you go, give me some of your blood. I'm too tired to find someone."

Anju followed them. "I'm going to find someone filled with jealously to get rid of the awful taste as well."

Carrera followed them as well. "This all makes me want to go, _Good grief._ Eh?" She turns back to see a pissed off father.

"I won't allow you to get any closer to my daughter... Kenta Usui." Henry said with a fire background. Carrera sighed at the scene.

* * *

><p>'As for what happened afterwards...' Karin explained. The burn down house was fixed by the bats and it was good as new. 'The ceremony wasn't for making your blood increase... but actually... for making you breasts increase in size apparently... Well. A lot's happened these pass weeks.'<p>

Ren comes out of the hotel he always go with his girlfriends with a woman with him. He comes out to see his girlfriends outside looking very pissed. Ren and the woman he was with got a sweat drop on their head. Ren looks scared and takes a step back. 'But in the end... it looks like everyone went back to their normal lives.'

He looks up to see Anju on top of the building. She is holding lifeless Boogie. Boogie and all of Anju's dolls stop talking when Anju got her vampire powers.

"Ren!"

"Ren!"

"Where have you been?!" The woman started talking all at once.

"Ren!"

"What is this?!"

"Big Brother's such a playboy. But..." Anju said before she opened her eyes and there was a white split in the middle. "They look so tasty." She jumped down and bites the women.

'I guess a few things have changed. Big Brother and Big Sister Harumi finally got married and the bats made a house at some other hill somewhere at another part of the city for them. They still visit home once in a while. It seems like Big Sister Harumi doesn't mind the fact the Big Brother is still fooling around with his girlfriends and they still act as if they hate each other. Though I think they don't when we are not around.'

* * *

><p>Harumi just so happens to be nearby the scene and erase everyone's memories that saw what just happen. She had kept her hair up in a ponytail ever since the Vampire Hunter Victor incident. She didn't even bother leaving it down anymore except when she sleeps or bathing.<p>

"Man... Anju. Next time, bite someone when you're not in public. It tires you out when you have to erase this many people." Harumi said.

"Okay."

Harumi pat Anju on the head. "Good. Don't want you to be passing out, now do we?" Harumi winked at her and then turn towards Ren. "Be thankful to Anju since she just saved your ass. If it wasn't for her you'd be dead meat."

"Tsk. Why should I? She's probably the one who got them here." Ren said, causing Harumi to sigh at him.

She walked over to Ren and link her arm with his. "Excuse us, Anju. But I need to do some serious _talking_ with Ren."

Ren look a little scared. They started walking back to their new home. "Nice acting."

Ren smirked and said, "Hmph. Thanks." Harumi smiled at him and lean on him. Ren smile too.

* * *

><p>They made it back to their place and went to master room. Harumi opened the curtains and look at the crescent moon.<p>

"Looks like you can't fool around anymore tonight." Harumi stated.

"Tsk. All thanks to Anju."

Harumi chuckled. She slightly turned around to look back at him. She smiled at him. "How about trying me out?"

Ren looked shocked a bit and smirk. "It's better than nothing."

He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Harumi lean in and he did as well. They both kissed. They were like that for a while. Ren pulls back and places his forehead with Harumi's, staring into her eyes.

"I love you, Harumi."

Her eyes widen. She can tell he was serious. Ren actually meant it. She smirked and decided to play around with his mind. "How do I know you're not lying?" She asked.

"I'm not. I really mean it."

"How do I know you're just saying that to get what you want?"

"I'm not, okay."

"How do I know you're not going to use me like you do with the other girls?"

"You know, what? Shut up."

Harumi chuckled and smiled. "I love you too, Ren."

They kissed again and Harumi closed the curtain exactly when they kissed. They fell on the bed and... umm... well... let's just say you two had a _busy_ night. ^.~


End file.
